A Forbidden Love
by DarkBlade1995
Summary: A/U Goku and his family are enjoying a time of peace. Pan needs a date for the prom but all the boys are scared of her. Chichi says that Goku should go with her. And after that night, everything changes. My first fanfic
1. Chapter 1

**In this story, Goku stayed with his family after the fight with the Shadow Dragons instead of going away with Shenron**

6 Years after the fight with the Shadow Dragons, Goku and his family are enjoying a time of peace. Since the Shadow Dragons, not one threat has ever come to Earth. Everything was slowly returning to normal. Goku wasn't a kid anymore. He had grown in the past years so he had his adult body back.

Pan is a student at Orange Star High. She has been fighting crime like her mother did in her days. She also has grown up a lot. She looks alot like Videl when she was a teenager. Everything has been going great for her also, but everyone at school is afraid of her and her strenght. And there is a prom coming up.

She has asked a few boys at school to go with her but they all refused. Saying they already have a prom date, but in fact, were just afraid of her. She eventually goes to Trunks, but he also refused, saying he is to busy running Capsule Corp.

One night before the prom she still has no date.

Since Gohan and Videl went on a businesstrip, Pan had to stay with Goku and Chichi. Pan is now telling to Chichi what's going on. ''I have asked a few guys to be my promdate but they all had a shocked face and they refused, saying they already have a date. I think they are just afraid of me grandma.'' Pan explained.

''Ah come on, Pan. You're a beautiful young girl and any guy should be happy to have you as their promdate.'' Chichi said trying to cheer up her granddaughter.

''But promnight is tomorrow and I don't have anyone to go with.''

While Chichi was trying to cheer Pan up, Goku came home from training. And he heard Pan and Chichi talking in the living room. ''Hey Pan, how's it going?'' Not knowing the situation. Chichi explained the situation to Goku. Goku felt bad for his granddaughter. Chichi was trying to come up with a solution, cause she didn't want her granddaughter to go alone to the prom. Then she thought of something.

''Um Pan, what about you go with your grandpa?''

Goku and Pan were both shocked.

''Grandma, I Can't do that, he is my grandpa'' Pan explained, thinking Chichi has gone crazy or something.

''Y-Y-Yeah she's my granddaughter, we can't do that.'' Goku said.

''I know it sounds crazy, but i don't want my granddaughter to go alone on her promnight. And Goku looks like he's 18 years old now. Which he technically is considering he was turned back into a child 7 years ago. It's not like you go and tell everybody he's your grandpa, right? And it's just for one night, what's the worst that could happen?

Goku and Pan looked at each other. ''Well I don't really mind, if it's for my granddaughter and just for one night.'' Goku said, feeling kind of uncomfortable.

''Y-Yeah just one night.'' Pan said, thinking this is a weird idea.

''Then it's settled.'' Chichi said. ''Goku goes with Pan to the prom.''

A few hours later goku was rethinking the situation. ''Why do I have to go, I don't understand any of this prom-stuff. This sucks. But it's for Pan. And Chichi is right, it's only for one night, what's the worst that could happen?''

Pan was thinking about this as well.'' Going to the prom with grandpa. That idea sounds so weird. But yeah it's just for one night and grandpa Goku does look like someone of 18 years old so I guess it's okay. Still, it feels weird. But I am grateful that grandpa is doing this. Oh well, we'll make the best of it.''

Then the night of the prom arrives and Pan and Goku were making themselves ready. Both of them still really uncomfortable at this. ''You two look adorable'' Chichi said. Goku laughing of embarrasment. ''Okay you two get going, you don't wanna be late, do you'' And so Pan and Goku went to Orange Star High. Not speaking a word on the way.

They arrived at OSH. Everyone was kind of in shock that someone was actually Pan's promdate. Pan and Goku just ignored them. Then a friend of Pan went to her and askeD her who her promdate was. ''This is my ( I can't believe i'm actually saying this) my... boy..friend. His name is Goku.'' Goku was very suprised at this but he knew that they couldn't tell that he was her grandpa so Goku left it at that. ''My name is Michelle. Wow he's really cute'' She said. Almost flirting with Goku. Pan got a bit jealous but she didn't know why and she took Goku's arms and said ''Well, he's my boyfriend now so back off.'' And she took Goku with her to a table. ''Why did I get jealous? I mean, it's just my grandpa.'' She didn't want to think about it anymore and shrugged it off. ''Why was Pan acting so weird?'' Goku thought. ''I mean we were just talking right?'' But Goku's thought were interrupted with all the food he was stuffing himself.

Then Pan's ex-boyfriend, Kai, walked past them. ''Hey Pan, who is this moron?'' Kai asking Pan with a grin on his face. ''His name is Son Goku. And for your information, he isn't a moron, he is smart, strong and a gentleman. Something you will never be.'' Pan said with a smile on her face. '' And he treats me like every other man should treat a woman.''

''Still a little bitch.'' Pan slapped him across his face.

''Why you'' Kai tried to punch Pan, but Goku stood before Pan and with the speed of light, he punched Kai in the face. All the classmates saw Kai flying through the room. All very surpised. Goku walked over to Kai.

''If you ever, ever try to hurt her in any way, I will make you regret it, got it, you bastard.'' Goku said with rage in his voice.

''Yes I understand, I-I-I will never hurt her again, I'm sorry,'' Kai said with fear.

''Goku, let's go'' Pan said.

After Goku and Pan were out of sight, Pan asked him ''Why did you do that grandpa? Now there gonna think you're a freak too.''

''I'm sorry but i couldn't let him hit you. But yeah my punch was a little to hard I admit, but.. but... I don't know what came over me. When he was insulting you, I got so angry. And then he was about to punch you. I wasn't thinking anymore.''

''Well never mind'' Pan said. ''Thanks for protecting me grandpa'' Pan said with a smile and Goku smiled back.

''So should we go home then?'' Goku asked

''Yeah i think so.'' Pan responded.

After Goku and Pan arrived home, Chichi asked why they were home so early. Goku and Pan explained why and Chichi was very angry at Goku. ''WHY DID YOU PUNCH THE KID? YOU KNOW WITH ALL THAT POWER YOU HAVE YOU COULD'VE KILLED HIM.'' Chichi yelled at Goku.

''I know but i was just trying to protect Pan'' Goku said back.

''PAN CAN TAKE CARE OF HERSELF. AND HERE I THOUGHT THAT NOTHING COULD HAPPEN. WELL I WAS WRONG. FOR THAT YOU'RE GOING TO SLEEP ON THE COUCH.'' Chichi yelled back.

''Ahhh damn.''

Goku mumbled. ''Grandma he just trying to protect me, what's wrong with that. You shouldn't punish him for that.'' Pan said defending her grandpa.

''I never said he should not protect you, i'm angry because he knows what incredible power he had and he can't go and punch a regular schoolboy. it may sound harsh but i want him to realize he could've killed him with that one punch.'' Chichi said. ''Let's go to bed.''

''Okay'' Pan responded.

Chichi went to sleep fairly fast. Goku watched some TV before he went to sleep. But Pan was thinking about what happened today. And she thought that her grandma was being unfair to her grandpa. She went downstairs to see Goku. She tried to wake him up. Goku woke up to see Pan sitting next to him.'' Is something wrong Pan?'' Goku asked sleepily.

''No I just wanted to thank you for today, you know, going to the prom with me and protecting me from Kai, although i could've beaten him myself.'' Pan said.

''I know Pan, but I just became so angry.'' Goku said back.

''I know grandpa, I know. Well that's just what I wanted to say to you,'' And she hugged him a little longer than she wanted and then she gave him a kiss on the cheek. ''Goodnight Grandpa.'' Pan blushing bright red.

''Goodnight Pan.'' Goku also blushing.

Pan went back to her room. ''Why did I hug him for so long and why the hell did I kiss him on the cheek? I was just showing him my gratitute, that's gotta be it. Nothing else.'' She fell on her bed en went to sleep with a smile on her face.

''Why was she hugging me for so long'' Goku thought. ''And why was I blushing? It's just Pan. She hugged me dozens of times, so why should this one be different? Hmm, whatever I'm going back to sleep.''


	2. Chapter 2 Struggling on the inside

Chapter 2 Struggling on the inside

2 Weeks passed since the promnight. Goku has been feeling weird as well as Pan, but Pan is capable of hiding it while Goku is not. And Chichi has noticed that something is wrong with her husband. Meanwhile they are having breakfast. And Goku isn't eating like usual. And that's saying somehting.

''What's wrong, Goku? You have been acting strange lately.'' Chichi asked out of concern.

''Uh... n-nothings wrong.'' Goku replied nervously.

''I can see that there is something wrong, Goku. You can't hide it from me. I mean, you're eating like a human instead of a saiyan, so there is definitely something wrong.'' Chichi said trying to figure out what's bothering him.

''Nothing's wrong Chichi, honest.''

When Goku was done with breakfast, he went outside to train. But Chichi was wondering what was wrong with her husband. Pan, on the other hand, knew all to well why Goku was acting so weird.

After a while, Pan also got outside, said she would go train with her grandpa. She searched for his ki and found him near a lake, just sitting there.

''Why do I feel so strange when I'm around Pan? It started when we went to the prom together. But why? She's my granddaughter. I can't have fee-...''

''Grandpa?''

Goku startled. ''Oh Pan it's you.'' To far in his thoughts to even notice her ki.

''What's up grandpa?'' Pan asked in a concering tone.

''Nothing much, just have been thinking alot lately.'' Goku said

''Are you thinking about what happened on that.. night?'' Pan asked him.

''Y-Yeah.'' Goku answered.

''I have been thinking alot about that too.'' Pan said.

''I know it was just a hug and a kiss on the cheek, but it felt so... weird. I mean, you hugged me lots of times but... Maybe it's just because I have this teenage body again.'' Goku said while he is trying to figure it all out.

''Well, have you ever blushed before when grandma hugged you or something?'' Pan asked.

After a minute Goku responded. ''...No... I don't know.''

Pan saw on her grandpa's face that we was struggling with something else than just the hug and the peck she gave him and she wants to know what.

''I can't lie to my granddaughter, but I also can't tell her that I'm...''

Goku was interrupted of his thoughts as Pan hugged him again. And Goku blushed again as did Pan. During the hug, Pan suddenly realized why she was blushing while hugging her grandpa and she broke apart from the hug.

''I-I... I need to go.'' Pan said before she suddenly flew off.

Goku watched with a sad look on his face as she flew off in a random direction. ''Damn it. I need to talk to her.'' Goku searched for her ki and instant transmissions himself.

Meanwhile,

''I can't believe it. I have for feelings for grandpa. For GRANDPA. This is so wrong, this is'' Pan thoughts were cut off as Goku appeared before her with instant transmission.

''Pan, we need to talk.''

''No, GO AWAY.'' Pan yelled as she tried to fly away from Goku.

''Pan, no please, wait.'' Goku pleaded. Pan stopped.

A short silence followed. Goku is the first to speak up.

''Pan I-I-I think I know why I was blushing when you hugged me.'' Goku said.

Pan turned around to face Goku. ''What do you mean, grandpa?'' Pan asked although fully understanding what he meant.

''Before we talk let's go sit on that mountain over there.'' Goku said and Pan followed after him.

''Look, Pan, this is kinda hard for me to tell you this, but... but I-I uh.'' Goku struggling hard to find the words.

You... you're developing feelings for me, right grandpa?''

Goku looked up to face Pan's face. ''You knew?''

''Well it wasn't really hard to figure it out. You know, the blushing and that uncomfortable and struggling look in your face.'' Pan said.

''Oh. So you noticed.'' Was all Goku could say.

''Yeah, and um, grandpa, actually, uh... I um'' Pan blushing bright red. ''I'm developing feelings for you too.''

''Really? B-but since when did you start to...''

''I don't know, I guess it started after the whole promnight thing. Or perhaps even before that and I just ignored it all this time.'' Pan explained.

''But why are we feeling like this? This is wrong, I mean, you're my granddaughter and I'm your grandfather. And I'm married to Chichi. I'm not supposed to feel things like this. Damn it. If Chichi ever finds out about this I'm so dead.''

Pan was also reviewing all this in her head. ''Well grandpa, were you ever really happy with grandma?'' Pan asked not even knowing why she asked it.

Goku looked a bit suprised but he answered her question. ''Well, I was before and after Gohan was born. After that, she was always screaming at me, telling me to get a job.''

''I see.'' Pan said with a soft tone.

Goku and Pan talked to each other for quite a while, but it soon became dark and Goku and Pan decided to go home. ''Anyway, let's go home. Grandma is probably worried about us.''

''Right.'' Pan replied.

When Goku and Pan came home, dinner was ready. The mood seems to be a bit more normal but Chichi still thought something was wrong, but just shrugged it off and thought it was her mind growing old and playing tricks.

It was time for everyone to go to sleep. They all went to bed at the same time. Chichi was the first one to go to sleep. Goku couldn't get to sleep. He was thinking to much about Pan. ''What the hell is wrong with you, Goku? Falling in love with your own granddaughter. And you're also a married man. I'm probably going to hell for this when I die.''

Pan couldn't sleep either. Thinking about her conversation with Goku and their confessions. ''I still can't believe I'm in love with my own grandfather. Why actually? Is it because he's strong, handsome, gentle, and maybe because he is the greatest man I will ever meet? NO! I can't think like this about my grandpa. He's married. But worst of all HE IS MY GRANDPA! It's wrong. But, I can't stop thinking about him. Oh, kami, what have I gotten myself into?''

Goku couldn't take it anymore. He had to talk to Pan one more time. He went out of bed.

Pan also wanted to talk to Goku. She was gonna see if he was still awake. But then as there both exited their bedrooms, they were standing face to face.


	3. Ch 3 The night that changed their lives

Chapter 3 The night that changed their lives

Goku and Pan now standing face to face in the middle of the night.

''I wanted to...'' They both said.

''I just...''

''Um, we better talk downstairs, otherwise we will wake grandma up.'' Pan said and Goku nodded.

While they sat on the couch in the living room, both were a bit too afraid to start talking. After a long silence, Goku had the courage to start.

''Look, Pan, I just wanted to say, even if we do feel the same way about each other, we can't have a relationship. I am your grandfather and I'm married. I don't want to hurt your grandmother and if she, or your father or mother ever find out about this, they will kill me.'' Goku said with determination in his voice.

''I know grandpa, but I can't stop thinking about you. I know it's wrong to think about you like that, but I can't help it. But ...yeah, ...you're right. We can't have a relationship.'' Pan said a bit sad.

Goku had a stern face, but he also felt a bit sad. The truth is he cares for Chichi but never did really love her. And he never did feel attracted to her, but with Pan it's a different story. He really loves her, feels attracted to her. Or maybe he feels attracted to her cause she's part saiyan. But he really wants to be with her. Also, thanks to the black star dragonballs, there is hardly a age difference between them. The things that are standing in his way are his marriage and the fact that he is her grandfather and that would mean a incestous relationship. But Goku also doesn't want to see his granddaughter get hurt because of him. His feelings were having a hard struggle.

Pan wanted to cry, but was trying to be strong infront of her grandpa. But he was right. They can't be in a relationship. No matter how much pain it does, she has to accept it, and move on. But how, how can she move on when she has such strong feelings for Goku. And when she thought of that, she couldn't hold back her tears anymore. Goku felt so sad seeing his granddaughter cry, that he almost wanted to cry for himself. But Goku got closer to her and hugged her tight. Pan buried herself in his chest.

They said nothing for a while. Pan stopped crying as Goku still held her in his arms. Then Pan looked up to Goku. They keep looking in each others eyes full of love. Pan looking into Goku's onyx eyes and Goku looking into her beautiful, dark eyes. They completely forgot their surroundings. All they could think of, were eachother. All of a sudden, they were leaning in on each other, and their lips locked eachother.

Their kiss was full of love and desire for eachother. What seemed to be go on for hours, was only a few minutes and they broke apart. Again looking into eachothers eyes with love.

''How could something so wrong, feel so right?''

''This is so wrong. But I can't help it, I really love him.''

As they were staring at eachother, they kissed again. This time with more passion. After a few minutes they broke apart to breathe.

After that they hugged eachother tight. ''I am so going to hell for this, but I don't care. As long as I can be here for Pan.'' Goku thought not regretting what just occured.

''I don't know what it is, but when I'm with grandpa, I feel so complete. So happy and strong like nothing can stop our love.'' But then Pan's face turned sad as she knew that this kind of relationships were forbidden and not accepted by people. And to make matters worse, he is also a married man.

After a while they both fell asleep on the couch, with Pan resting on Goku's chest. Both were sleeping with a smile on their face as they found real love for the first time in their lives. They knew they couldn't go through with it. They were just happy to know the true feeling of love and being loved.

It was 6 am in the morning, and the rays of the sun awoke Pan. Reviewing what happened last night, she wanted to lay there with Goku with the rest of their lives. But she knew that of Chichi saw them, she might start thinking that there is something going on with them. She tried to wake Goku up. After he awoke she said to him that he needs to go to his room before Chichi might start suspecting things. So they tip-toed to their rooms. Luckily for them, Chichi was still asleep.

2 Hours later Chichi was preparing breakfast, and the smell of breakfast made Goku run downstairs. While started to dig in, Chichi woke Pan up. Chichi noticed that Goku's saiyan eating habits have returned and was happy to see that her husband has returned. Soon Pan came downstairs to have some breakfast. While Chichi wasn't looking, Goku and Pan stared at eachother with the same eyes as last night. Full of love.

Goku did felt kinda bad that he was doing this behind Chichi's back but he didn't really love her like he does Pan. It may be incestous relationship but you can't control your feelings.

Same goes for Pan. She felt guilty of doing something like this with Goku. But she couldn't explain her feelings for him. It may be formidden but that doesn't stop her from loving Goku.


	4. Ch 4 The love lake

Chapter 4 The love lake

A few months since that life changing night, Goku and Pan have been able to keep their secret from Chichi. But Chichi noticed that Goku and Pan spending alot more time with eachother. But Chichi shrugged it off since Goku and Pan always had a strong bond and maybe because Goku is now almost the same age as her, that bond may have become stronger. Still, she felt a bit lonely. But she couldn't blame Goku nor Pan. They were young. Well, Goku wasn't really young. He just had a young body again. Gohan was on a business trip with Videl and Goten always had a date. Sometimes Bulma came to visit Chichi and have a little talk with her.

Goku and Pan were laying in the grass infront of the same lake where they realized they had feelings for eachother.

''Hey Pan, remember a few months ago, when we realized that we had feelings for eachother?'' Goku said with a grin on his face.

''Yeah, I remember it all to well. I panicked and flew in some random direction. I really didn't know where I was going, and I didn't really care actually. I just needed to go away for while. Why do you ask?''

''Well, it's just... I would have never thought that I would be laying here with my new love. At the lake where it all began.'' Goku said

''Yeah'' Pan kept thinking for a while and said: ''Hey Goku, what do you think if we call this lake our love lake.''

''That is a great idea, Pan. How about we seal it with a kiss?'' Goku asked her.

''Yeah.'' Pan agreed and the two of them started kissing passionately. After a few minutes they broke apart for air. They just stared at eachother and they started kissing again. Then Goku goes to her neck, and Pan is moaning with pleasure.

''Goku, Are... are you sure we... should do this?'' Pan asked.

Goku thought for a few seconds and said: ''I have never been so sure in my entire life, Pan.''

''Then make me yours, Goku!.''

After Pan said that, Goku couldn't control himself anymore. He began to explore Pan's body, while kissing her passionately. They begin to undress eachother. Pan took Goku's gi off of him and saw his well sculpted, muscular torso. Goku also took off Pan's shirt and her pants and saw bra and full, rounded breasts and her panties. He began to blush at the view infront of him. He realized now that his granddaughter has grown into a beautiful young woman. But then he started to remember the time when she was a small, little girl.

''I...I...I can't do this.'' Goku said softly.

''W-What do you mean?'' Pan asked him sadly.

''I can't have sex with you.''

''Why not?''

''I'm sorry, I just can't.'' With that said, Goku took his gi and flew off. ''I'm sorry Pan, I'm really sorry.''

As Pan watched Goku flying further and further, she started to cry. She was wondering why Goku couldn't make love to her, but deep down inside, she already knew. She couldn't possibly think that someone as loyal as Goku could ever have sex with someone else than Chichi.

But she was wrong. While Goku is a loyal person indeed, He didn't love Chichi like he loves Pan. And when Goku saw her almost completely naked, he realized that she is almost a women now. But he kept thinking of her as his little girl. And so he couldn't make love to her with that thought. He needed to get away, to clear his mind, and to do what's best for Pan.


	5. Ch 5 Think of me as a young woman

Chapter 5 Think of me as a young woman

The next morning...

Pan hadn't slept at all that night. She was wide awake the whole night, thinking about how she was rejected by Goku. Her mind, full of thoughts, but they were interrupted as Chichi came in her room, looking a but worried.

''What's wrong, grandma?'' Pan asked wondering why she looked so worried.

''Goku... He... didn't come home last night.'' Chichi answered.

''WHAT?'' Pan asked shocked as she immediately stood up from her bed. But then she realized she didn't feel his ki at all during the night. And a ki as large as Goku's is easy to detect. ''Im gonna look for him. Don't worry grandma, I'll get him back.'' Pan said with determination in her voice.

While searching the area, she tried detecting Goku's ki, but she couldn't find it. As if Goku doesn't want to be found at all. After nearly a hour of searching, she became really worried. It's not like Goku to be not coming home at all, and just mask his ki as if he doesn't want to be found. But how could she find him? She thought of one person who could tell her where Goku is hiding. So she went to Kami's lookout. When she arrived, she didn't needed to explain anything as Dende already knew what she was coming for.

''I know where Goku is, but I can't tell you.'' Dende said

''Why not?'' Pan asked him with a angry voice.

''Well... uh, you see, here's the thing... uh... '' Dende said very nervously.

''JUST TELL ME WHERE HE IS!'' Pan screamed at the top of her lungs which made Dende fell on his back.

''He...he... he is in the Room of Spirit and Time.'' Dende told her very frightend.

That's why she couldn't sense his ki. The Room of Spirit and Time is like a different dimension. Pan ran as fast as she could to the ROTAS. Dende and Mr. Popo tried to stop her but she was to fast. Before they knew she already entered the ROTAS. While she was inside she could immediatly feel Goku's ki. She lowered her ki so Goku couldn't feel her approaching. Suddenly, she felt very hot, it was hard to breathe and the gravity was much stronger. But she didn't care. She wants to get Goku and bring him back home. So she further entered the room and there she saw Goku, training on his own. Pan felt different emotions at the same time. She was happy that her grandpa was safe and unharmed, but she was also angry at the fact that he didn't came home and worry her grandma, just so that he could train here.

''GRANDPA.'' Pan yelled.

As soon as Goku heard her voice, he turned around to see Pan standing there, obviously angry at him for not coming home but he had his reasons. He couldn't face Pan after he rejected her.

''Pan? What are you do doing here?'' Goku asked her although he already knew what she came for.

''I came to get you home.'' Pan said with a harsh tone in her voice..

''Well, I'm going to stay here at the lookout for a while. I'll return after I got everything worked out. You go home and tell your grandmother I'm doing fine.'' Goku said with a tone which shocked Pan.

''N-No you're coming home with me NOW!''

''Pan, I'm your grandfather. Do as I say.''

''Oh, so now you're my grandfather, while we acted like boyfriend and girlfriend a day ago.''

''T-T-That doesn't matter. Just do as I say.''

''No, I'm not doing anything until you come home with me.'' Pan said with incredible determination in her voice. And she wasn't lying. She was willing to just stand there until Goku came home with her, even though you can only stay 2 days in the ROTAS before the door disappears.

Goku just kept staring at her, knowing she wouldn't leave until he came with her. So he just gave in.

''Alright Pan, I'm going home. But not today. I will go home tomorrow.''

''What's the difference if you go now or tomorrow?'' Pan asked him with confusion.

''Just trust me on this one. It will be best if I go tomorrow.''

''Okay, but I'm staying with you. I don't want you to go and sneak away while I'm not looking.''

''Fine with me.'' Goku said with a grin on his face.

Pan always loved that grin. She immediately begins to smile, but something was different about this grin. She just couldn't figure out what is was. And so Goku and Pan left the ROTAS. Dende apologized for not being able to stop Pan from entering the ROTAS, but Goku said it's alright. He was going to be found sooner or later. He didn't think it was Pan who would find him. But then again, he was sure of it she was going to search for him. After a few minutes, Goku and Pan were leaving. Pan asked him where he was going to stay for the night. Goku said he planned to stay at his old house on Mount Paozu where he used to live with grandpa Gohan.

But then Pan realized that Chichi was worrying so much about Goku. She told Goku that she would be back soon. Pan flew to the Son's Residence. When Pan arrived, Chichi immediately asked her if she found Goku.

''Yes I found grandpa.'' Pan said with a smile.

''But where is he then?''

''He said he is coming home tomorrow. Don't ask me why. He said it would be best if he comes home tomorrow. But I'm going to keep a eye on him, to make sure he doesn't run away.''

Chichi sighed ''Do want you have to do dear, as long as he comes home.''

''Okay grandma, bye bye.'' And with that Pan flew off.

''Would be best to come tomorrow? I don't know what that man is thinking sometimes.''

Pan hurried to grandpa Gohan's house to see it Goku was still there. But on the way she felt his ki so she slowed down a bit.

When Pan returned, Goku asked her to spar a bit with him, and she happily accepts. She was happy to see that Goku was returned to his normal self. But she thought is was a bit weird for him to be acting so normal after just one day. But then again, it was Goku, and he was always a little weird. She didn't wanted to think about that now. She just wanted to spar with her grandfather for a while and have fun.

They were sparring for a while, but they stopped as soon as they noticed the sky was already becoming dark. They were suprised at how fast time went because they were having so much fun.

Before the sky turned entirely dark, Goku was going fissing and caught a fish that was large enough for the two of them. After dinner, Goku meditated for a while. Pan just watched and she thought Goku was kind of cute when he was concentrating so hard. After 2 hours of meditating, Goku said he was going to sleep. Pan also wanted to sleep as she didn't sleep at all last night. Pan noticed there was only one bedroom.

''Wait, where am I going to sleep?''

''Well, uh...um.. y-you can sleep with me, i-if you want.'' Goku replied nervously and was blushing a bit.

Pan noticed it as she was blushing too.

''I can sleep on the floor and you can sleep on the bed if you feel uncomfortable with this.'' Goku said still very nervous.

''No it's okay, I don't mind.'' Pan said with a heartwarming smile which made Goku smile back at her. ''Could you turn around while i undress?''

''Uh.. sure no problem.'' Goku said blushing red as a tomato. He may have rejected her yesterday, but feelings don't change fast and neither did his feelings for Pan. He still loved her very much.

''I am going to sleep in the same bed with my grandpa. That sounded very wrong. Maybe if I change it a little. I am going to sleep in the same bed with Goku. That does sound a lot better. But why does it sound so right when I say Goku. I mean, he is my grandpa but still...''

After they were undressed they got in bed, both very nervous. They slept together before so what should this time be so different. Because they were in a bed? They couldn't quite explain it. It was silent for a while, until Pan asked him the inevitable.

''Goku, when we were going to do... you know... that...yesterday, why did you suddenly flew off. I mean, we were so getting into it, and you just... ran. I want to know why.''

Goku remained silent for a while and said:'' The reason I ran away is because I suddenly saw my sweet, innocent little girl. And I just couldn't bring myself anymore to have sex with you.''

''But Goku, It's time you realise, I'm not a little girl anymore. I'm a young woman now.''

''I know, I know.''

''So if you hadn't thought of me as a little girl, would you have...''

Goku looked at Pan and said: ''Definitely.''

With that Pan smashed her lips onto Goku's and Goku didn't even try to resist. The kiss grew more passionately as it continues. After a while, Pan broke the kiss and whispered in Goku's ear: ''Then tonight, think of me as a young woman.'' With that said, Goku couldn't control his urges any longer. He began te explore her body with Pan moaning with pleasure. Goku laid on top of her, kissing in her neck. Suddenly, she felt something pressing against her leg. She felt really nervous. She couldn't believe. She was going to have sex with the man she loved more than anything in the world. Her thoughts were interrupted as she felt a finger slid inside of her. She screamed with pleasure as Goku begin to thrust inside her. She couldn't wait anymore, She needed Goku right now. ''Please, Goku, I can't wait any longer.'' Goku, fully understanding what she meant, took off his boxers. Pan took off her bra and panties. ''You are so beautiful, Pan.'' Pan could only stare at Goku's member. ''How's that gonna fit?'' She asked herself.

''Are you ready, Pan?''

''As ready as I'll ever be.''

And with that, Goku slowly slid inside her. Pan could only scream as the pain was changing into pleasure.

''Does it hurt?'' Goku asked concerned.

''No, not anymore. Please continue.''

And so Goku begins to thrust into her and Pan was moaning with pleasure. Goku began slow but he was going faster after a while. Their hips moving on their own. They kept going on for a while, when they started to feel their climax.

''Pan, I-I'm going to...''

''Yes M-Me too, Goku..''

PAN!

GOKU!

They reached their climax and Goku fell on Pan's chest, but he got off of her as he knew how heavy he was and he didn't want to crush his lover. ''I am really going to hell for this when I die. I'm certain of it. But I don't care. I love Pan with all my heart. Even is this is a forbidden relationship.''

''That was amazing. It even felt better than i thought it would be. Or maybe It felt so great because I had sex with the man I love. If anyone ever finds out about this, I'm so dead.''

Then Goku and Pan stared at eachother, and they knew that is was the best night if their lives. They stared into eachothers eyes.

''I love you, Pan.'' Goku said with a smile.

''I love you, too, Goku.''

They kissed on the lips, and thought they were going to call it a night. But they wanted eachother to much, and they couldn't control their urges anymore.

''Ready for another round?'' Pan asked Goku who seemed to have enough energy left.

''You bet I do.'' Was all Goku said before they went at it again.

After they were done with the lovemaking, they were going to sleep, with Pan resting on Goku chest. Both with a smile of satisfaction and happiness on their faces as they had the best night of their lives.

But how for long was this happiness they both wanted to badly, going to last?


	6. Chapter 6 Fate

Chapter 6 Fate

The next morning, Goku was the first to wake up. He saw Pan still sleeping peacefully. He never wanted to leave that bed ever again, but Chichi will go in a fit of rage if he doesn't come home today. But he wondered if he could ever face Chichi again after what he has done. He cheated on her with their own granddaughter. It's true he never really loved Chichi, but he doesn't want to hurt her. He knew that he has to keep his mouth shut. And he also knows that Pan wouldn't tell anyone what happened between them. The last thing they both wanted was to be apart from eachother. But everything aside, he wanted to lay there until Pan wakes up. He kept watching her, something he has never done with Chichi.

''So this is real love, huh.'' Goku thought. ''It's a shame, really. Here I am, a man of 58 years old with a body of a 18 year old and It's just now that I know the true meaning of love, and the one I love is my granddaughter. It's not that I regret loving her, I just feel bad for Pan. We may be in love, but I can't give her a normal love life. They only time we can be intimate with eachother is when we are alone, and maybe even that will be hard to pull off, because if someone needs us for instance, they will just search for our ki and we will be caught. '' Goku sighed. ''I wonder if Pan ever thought about this. I'll ask her before we go home.''

Pan finally awoke. Pan saw Goku just staring at her. ''Good morning Goku.'' Pan said sleepily.

''Good morning, sweatheart. Have you slept well?''

Pan smiled at him. ''I haven't slept this well for a long time.''

''That's good to hear. Well, come on. We should be going home soon.''

''Yep.''

They got out of bed and got dressed. Before they were ready to go, Goku asked Pan a question.

''Hey, Pan. Um... you know,uhh...''

''What is it, Goku?''

''About this relationship we're having. Have you ever thought about how we're not being able to life like a normal couple. I mean, we can only do this sort of things when we'e alone. And someone with a big ki like mine can easily be found, so it may be hard to be intimate with eachother. So, I was wondering... Are you really okay with this? Not being to have a healty relationship.'' Goku thought about that last line for a bit and realized that is was stupid to say that. They are already having an unhealty relationship because they're relatives.

Pan thought a bit about it and she knew that if anyone found out, she would never see Goku again. Whether it is because they will literally kill him, or because Pan will have to move away with her parents for example. But it didn't matter to her anymore. She tried to have relationships with normal guys, and they didn't work out because Pan was too powerful for a normal boy. While it may be wrong to have a relationship with her own grandfather, she was really in love with him. And she didn't have to hide 99% of her strength when she hugs Goku. But yeah, not being able to kiss in public or something like that, may be hard for her, but she was willing to give that up, as long as she can see Goku and love him.

''Well, I never thought of it until now, but I don't care. As long as I can be with you.'' Pan said with a heartwarming smile.

Goku asked her one more time just to be sure. ''Are you really, really okay with this?''

''Yes, I am, Goku. You're the one I love.''

''Okay then, just wanted to know for sure. Let's go home.''

Goku instant transmissioned them home. Goku immediately regretting leaving grandpa Gohan's house because he knew he couldn't be really intimate with Pan for a while. But Pan was okay with it and so was he.

And so they arrived home...

''Hey Chichi, we're home.''

''Goku, you finally came back.'' Chichi said with a smile on her face, but her face turned real mad very quickly.

''WHY THE HELL DIDN'T YOU COME HOME YESTERDAY? I WAS WORRIED SICK, YOU BASTARD.''

''I'm sorry Chichi, I just needed some time for myself'' Goku said very afraid of his wife.

''TIME FOR YOURSELF? YOU TRAIN ALMOST EVERYDAY. ISN'T THAT ALSO TIME FOR YOURSELF?''

''Well, actually, yeah, but this was different. I just needed to clear my head.'' Goku said to her still very afraid as he tried to come up with a better excuse.

''Well, I do have a teenage body again, you know... And my brain is thinking about so much things.''

''YEAH, SO MUCH FOOD.''

Chichi sighed. ''You know what, never mind. I'm just happy you're back. But don't do something like that ever again, okay.''

''Cross my heart.'' Goku said with a smile.

Pan was just confused about this whole situation. First they are fighting, and a minute later, everything is fine. ''I don't understand this at all.'' Pan thought as she sighed.

''Come sit down, you two. I'll prepare breakfast.'' Chichi said while walking to the kitchen.

Breakfast was ready, and as usual, Goku was stuffing himself full.

So, what did the two of you do yesterday? Chichi asked and Goku stopped eating and Pan and Goku looked at eachother, knowing what kind of wrong things they have done.

''Uh... we just.. sparred.. and um... fished.. together. That's all.'' Goku replied nervously.

''Uh yeah, just that, heheheh.''

''Did Goku go easy on you?''

That question made them remember their second lovemaking session. ''Harder, harder, Goku.''

''Uh, yeah, he kinda did.'' Pan replied very nervously.

''Hey Chichi, where is Goten?'' Goku trying to change the subject.

''He left early today to go visit trunks. He has a day off. So they decided to go to the city and pick up girls or whatever.I don't know what happened to that kid. When he was young, he was so much like you, Goku.''

''I know, it's a shame he doesn't want to train with me anymore.''

Chichi wanted to say something, but she kept her mouth shut. ''Damn saiyans, always thinking about food and fighting.'' Chichi thought while getting a bit angry.

After a hour of talking to eachother, Goku said he was going to train. Pan thought that Chichi would explode but she just said it was okay. After all, Goku does this everday so... Pan and Chichi talked for a while but she wanted to be with Goku.

''Um, grandma, is it okay if I go and train with grandpa?''

''Yes, of course, my dear. I've noticed that you've been spending a lot a time with him. You really like your grandpa, don't you.''

''Yes, I do.'' Pan replied with a smile.

If only Chichi knew the half of it...

So, Pan found Goku training, and she asked him if she could join him. Goku thought it was alright but Pan asked him something.

''Hey Goku, could you transform into a SSJ?''

''But, Pan, wouldn't I be too powerful for you, I mean, you can't turn SSJ, right.''

Then Pan did somthing that shocked Goku. She transformed into a SSJ.

''Wow, I didn't know you we're a SSJ.'' Goku said with a proud look on his face.

''Alright then,'' Goku also turned SSJ ''let's go.

They continued to spar for 2 hours until Pan couldn't keep up with Goku anymore.

''You're just too strong, Goku. I can't keep up with you.'' Pan said while panting.

''If you thought I was already too strong at SSJ1 level, just imagine how strong I am at SSJ4.'' Goku said with the Son-grin on his face.

''I know, Goku. I've felt that power when you were fighting Bebi and the Shadows Dragons. I thought it was unreal. No one could have so much power. And still, there were enemies even stronger. I guess that's why you keep training.''

''Yeah, I know I am training alot. But I just want to make sure that the Earth is safe. I know there hasn't been a threat for 6 years now, but you never know.''

''Yeah, but Goku...''

''What is it, Pan?''

''There is something I wanted to ask you for a long time.''

''Well, what is it?''

''How come you never gathered the dragonballs before the Shadows Dragons appeared and just ask to regain your old body again?''

''Well, Pan, honestly I don't know. I just thought that it maybe was supposed to happen.''

''You mean, like fate?''

''Yeah, fate.''

''But why did you thought it had something to do with fate. I mean, accidents can happen, right?''

''Well, I always thought that everything happens with a reason. I tried to figure out why that happened to me, but I never had a answer.''

''Had? You mean, you do have a answer now?''

''I think I have.''

''Well, what is it then?''

''That you and me are destined for eachother.''

Pan began to blush. ''But how you are so certain we're destined for eachother?''

''Well, just think of how all events played out. I became a kid, almost the same age as you. Because of that we grew up with eachother, we could play with eachother. And now, years later, confessing our love for eachother.''

With that said, Goku and Pan kissed. The kiss was a passionate one, but they broke the kiss fairly fast as they were a bit tired of their sparring session.

''Well then, I think we should go home.''

As they got home immediately thanks to Goku's instant transmission, Pan thought about what Goku said, and maybe he was right. Maybe they were meant to be together. Maybe fate did play a part in this. ''But where was fate when Goku decided to marry grandma? Oh well, I actually shouldn't complain. If Goku never married grandma, I would have never existed.''

But still, Why couldn't fate play out differently...


	7. Chapter 7 Promise

Chapter 7 Promise

A week later...

It was morning. Chichi awoke Goku and Pan up for breakfast. And of course, Goku was eating in saiyan style. After breakfast, Pan went to school.

The day never seemed to end. She wanted to go home and spent time with Goku. During class, she started to draw herself and Goku in her notebook.

''Why does school have to be so boring?'' She mumbled in herself. ''And I still have 2 hours of class. Damn it.'' Pan sighed.

After school was done, Pan went home as fast as she could. When she arrived home, she saw her parents sitting there, chatting with Chichi and Goku. Gohan turned around to see his daughter standing at the entrance.

''Hey, Pan, we're back.''

''PAPA.'' Pan ran to Gohan to hug him. ''I missed you.''

''I missed you too, Pan. It's really great to see you again.'' Gohan said as he hugged her back.

Videl also joined in the hug. ''I've missed you, sweatheart.''

After they broke the hug, they started catching up what has happened lately.

''So, did you behave while we were away, Pan?'' Gohan asked her.

''Oh, I didn't have any problem with her. She was always training with your old man.'' Chichi replied for her.

''And she has become a super saiyan.'' Goku said proudly.

''Really, since when?'' Gohan asked her.

''I don't really remember. I guess it was around the time before you left on your businesstrip.''

''Wow, my daughter is a super saiyan. So are you gonna protect the Earth like your father and grandfather did?'' Gohan asked her with a smile on her face.

''I don't know yet. Maybe in a few years.'' Pan said a bit embarrased.

After a few hours, it was time for Gohan, Videl and Pan to go home. And that's when Pan realized something. Since she is going back home, she won't get to spend as much time with Goku. She was really happy that her parents returned, but she also didn't want to leave Goku. But she would find a way to spend more time with him, no matter what.

After they left, Goku felt a bit sad as he too knew he wouldn't be seeing Pan as much as before. He was afraid that maybe Pan wouldn't keep her strong feelings for him. But it was exactly the opposite. Pan just left, and already missed Goku very much. Never before has she had such strong feelings for a person. But they just need to work things out when they are alone for a while.

After Pan and her parents got home, they had dinner, watched some tv and talked a bit. But Pan was acting a bit weird when they came home. Gohan and Videl both noticed it.

''Pan, honey, is something wrong?'' Videl asked her concerned.

''Huh, oh.. uh.. no. Nothings wrong.'' Pan replied.

''Are you sure? You seemed kind of... you know... like you were in fantasyland.''

''No, nothing's wrong.''

''Well, okay then. Oh, it's already bedtime. Damn, time goes fast. Okay, everyone, off to bed.''

Everyone went to bed. Gohan and Videl went to sleep fairly fast. Pan, however, couldn't sleep. She wanted to see Goku one more time. She quietly opened her windows and flew to Goku's house. Since Goku's house doesn't have a lock, Pan easily got in. But with his saiyan hearing, Goku got down as fast as possible, with Pan falling as a result.

''Pan? What are you doing here in the middle of the night? Shouldn't you be sleeping right now?'' Goku asked her.

''I just wanted to see you one more time.''

''Oh, well, I'm always here or in the neighbourhood. Why di-

Goku was interrupted as Pan smashed her lips on his. It grew to be a very passionate one. What seemed like a hour, was only a few minutes as they broke apart gasping for air.

''Dad? is that you?'' Asked a very sleepily Goten as he walked downstairs. ''Who are you talking to?''

''Um... no one... just... talking to myself... Just go back to bed, son.''

''Oh, okay dad. He really is a weird dude sometimes.'' Goten mumbled as he got back in bed.

After Goku was sure Goten got back in bed again, He told Pan to return home.

''Look, Pan, you have to go now.''

''But... can't I stay here tonight, just this once?''

''Pan...'' Goku sighed ''I also want you to stay here with me, more than you can imagine. But you have to go home now. And I know we won't see eachother as much as before, but you don't have to worry about that, okay?''

They stared into eachothers eyes and kissed. ''I love you, Pan.''

''I love you too, Goku.''

''Well, bye bye, I will see you soon. I promise.''

Pan immediately smiled as she knew Goku would always keep his promises.

''I will definitely see you soon, Goku. Well, I'm off then. Bye Goku.''

''Bye, Pan.''

As she flew home, Goku went back to bed. He was thinking about Pan. He knew that Pan was having trouble with not seeing Goku as much as before anymore. He was also thinking when he would go and see Pan. But he made a promise, he will definitely see her soon.


	8. Chapter 8 Discovery

Chapter 8 Discovery

A few weeks later, Goku and Pan saw each other quite often. Gohan noticed this, but Pan always spends a lot of time with Goku. And since Gohan and Pan were away for a while, it's not very strange that she spends a bit more time with Goku than usual.

Not too long after, Gohan and Videl had to go on another business trip, so they asked if Pan could stay with Goku and Chichi again for a while. Chichi said it was okay. Pan did felt a bit sad to see her parents go on a businesstrip again, but on the upside, she could spent even more time with Goku.

But things were going well with their relationship. No one seem to notice that they are having a affair with eachother. But will this affair remain unnoticed?

Goku deciced to do something different instead of just train with Pan all the time. He wanted to go to a amusement park with her. He wanted to do the things that normal couples do, even though this isn't a normal couple at all.

''So what do you want to do first?'' Goku asked Pan.

''I don't know. What do you want to do first?''

''I don't know either. That's why I asked you. I don't even know what kind of things you can do here.''

''Then, why did you want to go to the amusement park in the first place?'' Pan asked with a confused face.

''Well, I wanted to do this for you. You know, so we can act like a normal couple and do normal stuff.'' Goku said while scratching the back of his head in the usual Son-fashion.

Pan just wanted to smash her lips onto his. She couldn't believe that, even though Goku didn't know about any of this stuff, he just wanted to do this for her, just so that they could act like a normal couple.

''Well, we could go into the rollercoaster first.''

''Okay, if that's what you want.''

After the rollercoaster they went into the haunted house. Pan startled a bit from the skeletons and ghosts, but it didn't seem to faze Goku at all. Halfway, Pan jumped up to hug Goku.

''Don't worry, Pan. These skeletons aren't even real. And even if they were real, I am here to protect you.'' Not that they can be a match for Goku anyways.

''I know, but almost getting a skull smashed in your face is still scary, even if they aren't real.''

After a few more attractions then ran into Trunks, who apparantly had a day off and had a date.

''Hey, Trunks.'' Goku yelled

''Oh, hey Goku. What's up.''

Trunks noticed that Goku brought Pan along. He thought that Pan was going to be a bit jealous since she did have a crush on him when they were younger.

''Hey, who's this? Your girlfriend?'' Goku asked him.

Trunks introduced them to Jessica, his date.

''Nice to meet you.'' Goku said to Jessica.

''Likewise.''

''Well, what are you two doing here?'' Trunks asked them.

''We just wanted to go out and have some fun. And the amusement park seemed the perfect place for it.'' Goku replied.

''Maybe we could do all something together, you know, the four of us.'' Trunks said.

''Well. we were just about to go home. Come on. Let's go Gok- uhhhh I mean grandpa.'' Pan said while trying to get her and Goku away from Trunks and Jessica.

''Uh oh yeah. Well see ya later Trunks.'' Goku said while getting pushed away by Pan.

''Uh yeah see ya.'' Trunks said.

Trunks was wondering why Pan wanted to get away so fast. He thought that she still had a crush on him and that this was some kind of jealous reaction. He thought that he should have a talk with her after his date.

But Trunks was wrong. She only wanted to get away from Trunks and Jessica so she could be with Goku alone. She doesn't have any emotional feelings towards Trunks at all. That was just a crush, nothing more. Goku is the one she truly loves.

After they were out of sight, Pan and Goku made a stop.

''Hey Pan, why did you want to get away from Trunks and Jessica?''

''Well uh...um...''

''Is is because you still have feelings for Trunks?'' Goku interrupted her before she could even answer.

''What? How did you...''

''I may not be the smartest person in the universe, Pan, but I noticed. We all noticed. You had a crush on Trunks.''

''Well, actually, this has nothing to do with my crush on Trunks. That was the past.''

''Are you sure?'' Goku asked with a smile on his face.

''Yes, I'm sure.'' Pan replied.

Goku tried to see if Pan blushed, which she didn't. He also noticed that she wasn't getting angry or that her ki suddenly spiked. So she was telling the truth, but Goku just wanted tease her a bit more.

''Are you really sure?''

''Do I need to prove it?''

''Maybe.''

And with that Pan smashed her lips onto Goku's. What seemed like hours, was only a few minutes, and they broke apart for air.

''I'm not fully convinced.'' Goku said with a grin on his face.

Then Pan kissed Goku again. This time, the kiss was more passionately.

''So, are you convinced now?'' Pan asked Goku while blushing.

''Yeah, I think I am. But seriously, why did you want to go away from them?''

Well, I just wanted to be alone with you, and having Trunks and his date with us would just ruin it.''

''Ohhh, I get it. You're really acting like you are my girlfriend now.'' Goku said with a grin on his face.

Then they both thought of something. They have kissed, they did all sorts of things together, they even had sex, but they never called eachother boyfriend or girlfriend.

''Well, I kinda am, aren't I? Pan asked.

''I never really thought of it until now. Well, what do you say we make it official?'

So they made it official with another kiss and headed home. They amusement park wasn't too far awar from their home, so they decided to just walk home instead of just instant transmisson. Pan wrapped her arms around Goku's arm.

Meanwhile, Trunk's date was over and brought Jessica home. He went to Goku's house after that to talk to Pan. On the way he felt two familiar ki's and recognized them as Goku's and Pan's He wondered why they weren't home yet considering Goku could just teleport them home with his instant transmission. When he got nearby, he lowered his ki so they couldn't sense him. And he noticed something very. very stange. He saw that Pan had her arms wrapped around Goku's arm while they were walking home. He followed them to see what was going on.

A few minutes later...

Pan stopped walking and looked into Goku's eyes and said: ''I love you, Goku. More than you can imagine.''

''I love you, too, Pan. More than anything in the world.''

And they had another passionate kiss and started walking home again.

Trunks saw it all, but he couldn't believe it. He couldn't believe that Pan was having a affair with her own grandfather, and that Goku is cheating on Chichi with his own granddaughter. After withnessing this incestous relationship, Trunks flew home, disgusted at what he just withnessed. He decided he would talk to Pan some other time, and he is definitely going to bring this up. He is determined to stop this affair.


	9. Chapter 9 It's wrong!

Chapter 9 It's wrong!

The next day...

Trunks slept bad last night. Everytime he closed his eyes his saw the sick image of Pan and Goku kissing. He just couldn't believe Pan and Goku would have this kind of relationship. But today that would end. He was going to put a stop to it. Instead of going to Goku's house, he wanted to talk to Pan at Capsule Corp. so he could talk with her in private. So he called to Goku's House...

(RING RING) (RING RING)

''Hello'' Chichi answered the phone.

''H-Hello Chichi. Is Pan there at the moment? I need to talk to her.''

''Pan? Yeah, she's here. PAN! Phone for you.''

''Huh? Phone for me? Who is it?'' Pan asked.

''It's Trunks. He says he wants to talk to you.'' Chichi says as she hands over the phone.

''Trunks? Why does Trunks want to talk to me? Does it have to do with yesterday, when we suddenly ran off?'' Pan thought as she took the phone.

''Maybe those two will finally get together. It's about time Pan gets a boyfriend.'' Chichi thought as she walked away.

''Hey trunks, what's up?''

''I need to talk to you.''

''Okay then. What's the matter?''

''Not on the phone. I need to talk to you in private. Can you come over to Capsule Corp.?''

''I guess. Okay then. I'll see you there.''

''Soooo, what's the matter?'' Chichi asked with a smile on her face.

''He says he wants to talk to me, but in private. I don't know why.'' Pan says a bit confused.

''Oh, I think I know why.''

''Then why does he want to talk to me, grandma?''

''Maybe he wants to be with you.''

''What do you mean?'' Pan asked her with a even more confused face.

''Urgh. Sometimes you really are like your grandfather, you know that. Kami, sometimes, it looks like you and Goku are made for eachother, except for the fact that you're relatives.''

When Chichi said that, Pan's heart began to beat very fast. She needed to get out of there and fast.

''Um, I-I uh... I'm gonna go and see want Trunks wants. Bye'' Pan said as she left in a hurry.

As Pan flew to Capsule Corp., she was wondering what Trunks wanted to talk about. But soon she started to think about her grandmother's words.

''So, is it true? I mean even grandma says so. I know she doesn't really mean it but still... Are we really made for eachother? Y... Yeah... Yeah, I think we are. Just why are we relatives, damn it? Oh well.''

Pan arrived at Capsule Corp. and Trunks was already standing outside waiting for her.

''Hey Trunks.''

''Hi Pan.''

''Well. what do you want to talk about?''

''Not here. Let's go to my room.''

Pan just looked at him with a confused face and said: ''Okay.''

They entered Trunk's room and they sat the his bed.

''So what's wrong, Trunks?''

''Well, I wanted to talk to you about yesterday. I noticed something very strange.''

''I knew it. He surely wants to talk about how Goku and I suddenly left. Or does he mean that he saw something strange about his date?'' Pan was going to ask him to be certain. ''So, does it have to with your date or...''

''No, no, the date went well. It's something else. It has to do with you.''

''Damn it. So he centainly wants to talk about how we suddenly left.'' ''Well, if it's about how we suddenly ran, I can explain...''

''No, it also has nothing to do with that. Please, let me finish.''

''O-Okay.''

''I noticed you acted a bit strange yesterday, so I was planning to talk to you after me date was over. So on the way to Goku's house, I saw you...''

And?...

''I SAW YOU AND GOKU KISSING EACHOTHER.''

Pan suddenly stood up in shock. ''Oh no, we've been found out. But how, how couldn't we notice his ki? Did he lower it so we couldn't sense him? Oh man, we're so screwed now.'' ''Look, Trunks, I can explain...''

''HOW COULD YOU EXPLAIN THIS.. THIS.. THIS DIGUSTING AFFAIR. HE'S YOUR GRANDFATHER. HOW COULD YOU EVEN THINK OF DOING SUCH A THING WITH HIM, HUH... ANSWER ME!''

''It... It... It's because... IT'S BECAUSE WE LOVE EACH OTHER ALRIGHT. So, there you have it. I love my own grandfather. HAPPY?''

''HOW COULD YOU LOVE YOUR OWN GRANDFATHER. THAT'S THE MOST DIGUSTING THING I HAVE EVER HEARD. ALSO, GOKU IS MARRIED. DID YOU THINK OF THAT?''

''Of course I thought of that. We both did. That's why we kept it a secret for everyone. Listen to me, I know that this affair is wrong. I really do, but we love each other. And I mean, real love. Goku and I-'' ''Before Pan could finish her sentence, Trunks cut her off.''

''So you are already calling him Goku instead of just grandpa. This is just... this is... urghh. How long has this been going on actually? When did you start to develop feelings for him?''

''Not that it really matters, but it was around the time after my promnight.''

''This is... NOT NORMAL. You two should stop with this immediately.''

''Well... to tell you the truth... We kind off broke up once before. But, the day after our kind off break-up, we got back together again and we even...''

''Even what? What did you do? Tell me!

''That's none of your business!'' Am I interfering with your lovelife? NO! So just leave us alone!''

''WHAT DID Y... Oh my Kami... You mean... You actually had... PAN, THAT REALLY CROSSES THE LINE. HOW COULD YOU DO THAT WITH YOUR OWN GRANDFATHER?''

''Like I said, we love each other. I've had boyfriends before, but none of them were like Goku. Goku's sweet, gentle, strong. I love everything about him.''

''B-But Pan, he's your grandfather, you can't love your own grandfather. It's wrong and disgusting. And besides, he's MARRIED.''

''He may be married, but he never felt true happiness or love. He told me that himself. He said that he now knows the true meaning of being happy and in love. I mean, I know it's wrong to be with my own grandfather, but he is almost like 60 now, and he never knew the true meaning of love. We believe he has been given a second chance by fate. With the black star dragonballs returning him into a child.''

''So, you have a relationship with him because he never knew what true happiness was, just because you felt sad for him?''

''Of course not. I already started to develop feelings for him before he even mentioned that. Look, if you think our relationship is wrong I understand that, but why aren't we allowed to feel real love?''

''YOU CAN FEEL REAL LOVE... WITH OTHER PEOPLE... PEOPEL WHO AREN'T YOUR RELATIVES.''

'' I tried, but I never found a boy who I truly cared for of loved. But Goku had everything I have been searching for in a man. It's like we really are made for eachother.''

''That sounds sooooo wrong on so many levels.''

'' I don't care. All I know is, that I love him, and he loves me back.''

''Okay then, if that's what you really believe... But, Pan, I need to ask you somehting.''

''What?'' Pan said with a rather annoyed voice.

''What happened to your feelings... for me?'

''What do you mean?''

''Come on, we all knew you had a crush on me. I just wanna know... what happened?''

''It was just a crush, nothing special. That's all in the past.''

''So you don't have any romatic feelings towards me?''

''No!''

''I also don't really love Pan, but I got to stop this insanity. Alright then, all or nothing.''

With that thought in mind, Trunks kissed her on the lips, Trunks was expecting that Pan would just accept it. No way that big of a crush could just go away. But he was wrong. Pan was struggling to break free from Trunks.

With all her force, she broke apart from the kiss.

''WHY THE HELL DID YOU DO THAT?''

''I can't believe you don't have any feelings for me at all. That's why I kissed you, to re-awake those feelings, and to think about what you are doing with your own grandfather.''

''I ALREADY TOLD YOU. I DON'T HAVE ANY FEELINGS FOR YOU, AT ALL. I leaving now, goodbye.''

Somewhere in the mountains...

''Hm? Pan's ki suddenly spiked. It feels like she's angry or something. I better go check it out.''

Goku instant transmissions himself before Pan.

''Hey Pan, what's wrong.''

''Goku, I'm so happy to see you.'' Pan said as she immediately hugged Goku.

''You see me like everyday and know you say you are happy to see me.'' Goku said with the usual Son-grin. ''Well, what's the matter, sweetheart?''

''Um, Goku, we uh... we have a problem.


	10. Chapter 10 A huge problem

Chapter 10 A huge problem

Pan explained the situation to Goku. Thye have been found out by Trunks. What are they going to do?

''SHIT. How could we have not sensed his ki? Damn it, he must have lowered it.'' Goku said a bit frustrated. ''Oh man, if he tells Bulma, Bulma will be surely to tell Chichi and then we're really screwed.''

''I know, Goku, but... what are we going to do? It will be a matter of time before he tells it to someone.''

''You're right. But wait, are you absolutely certain he didn't tell it to anyone else?''

''No, I don't think so. Oh Kami, why did we have to be relatives. If we weren't, we wouldn't have this problem.''

''Are...Are you regretting our relationship?'' Goku asked with a sad tone.

''No, of course not. But it's just... sometimes I wish we weren't relatives. Then we don't to have to hide anything. Oh man, this sucks.''

''I know what you mean.'' Was all Goku could say.

Pan hugged him tight like she didn't ever want to let go of him. Suddenly, she had a bad feeling that this would be the last time they would hug eachother. But it wasn't because they would be caught. It was something else. But she couldn't quite explain it.

After a few minutes, Goku and Pan broke apart from the hug.

''Look, Pan, if Trunks is the only one who knows about this, maybe I could have a talk with him and sort things out with him.''

''Maybe, I don't know, but... maybe this is a sign that we should stop with this. I mean, how long are we capable of keeping this a secret. Don't get me wrong, I love you Goku, and I don't want to break up but... You have to admit, this isn't a healthy relationship, at all.'' Pan said almost crying.

Goku just stood there, letting it sink all in. But Pan was right. How long were they capable of keeping it a secret. It would be a matter of time that they would be found out. It's probably for the best if they just stopped this. No matter how much it would hurt.

''You're right Pan. It's probably for the best if we just stop this affair, for everyone. Just keep in mind, I will always love you, till the day I die.'' And with that they hugged once more. And so their ended their affair. And this time, it seemed like it was for real. But they would continue to love eachother.

Suddenly, the sky turned dark.

''Huh, the sky just turned dark. That's strange, that only happens when... Oh no. No! That's impossible. It can't be. The... the dragonballs shouldn't work anymore, right? But if they are used again, then... The Shadow Dragons will return.'' Goku said with a shocked voice.

Goku ordered Pan to go home while he instant transmissions himself to Kami's lookout.

''Dende. Tell me it's not true.''

''I'm afraid so Goku. Someone has located all the dragonballs and summoned Shenron. And you know what that means.'' Dende said with a frightend voice.

''Damn it all! How could this happen. I though the dragonballs weren't supposed to work anymore.''

''Well they still do. I'm still alive so...''

''Huh? The sky turned back to normal again. Please tell me that the-... Never mind. I can feel their ki's. Oh man. Well, I'll be going then. I need to defeat the shadow dragons again.''

''Right! Be careful, Goku.''

Goku simply nodded and left.

''It's not really that all of the shadows dragons are hard to beat. It's just Syn Shenron. He can absorb the other shadows dragon's power and abilities. If that happens again, we're screwed. Wait! I'll go to Capsule Corp. and ask if bulma can make another blutz wave machine to make Vegeta SSJ4 so we could fuse again. But this time, we have to be real serious and kill Syn Shenron immediately. Although I wonder if Vegeta would agree to fusing again. Let's hope he does.''


	11. Ch 11 Destroy the Shadow Dragons

Chapter 11 Destroy the Shadow Dragons

Goku instant transmissions himself to Capsule Corp. to talk to Bulma and Vegeta but didn't have to explain much because Vegeta also sensed the Shadow Dragon's ki. Vegeta told Bulma to create another blutz wave machine, but it would take a day to finish it. So Goku decided to just take out the Shadow Dragons until he noticed that a ki of a Shadow Dragon has vanished. He thought that it must be the work of Syn Shenron to become Omega Shenron again. If that happens, they will be in big trouble.

''Damn it. Vegeta, I'm going on ahead. You'll join me once the blutz wave machine is done, right?''

''Right, Kakarot, I'll be there as soon as I can. If that woman just hurry it up a bit...''

''Right then, I'll see you soon.'' And Goku instant transmissions himself to the nearest Shadow Dragon. And to a suprise, he encouters Nuova Shenron, who was holding the 3 star dragonball. Which means that he defeated Eis Shenron.

''Oh, so it was Eis Shenron's ki that dissapeared. I'm a bit relieved that you defeated him, though. I was afraid that it was Syn Shenron who defeated a Shadow Dragon.''

''Yeah, well, I know my brother. He was already trying to create chaos here. So I finished him off.''

''So, do you care to help me to defeat the others? With you by my side we can easily defeat the other Shadow Dragons and prevent Syn Shenron to become Omega Shenron again.''

''Very well, then. But after we defeated the other Shadow Dragons, I want to have a re-match with you since our last fight was interrupted. Deal?''

''Deal! I was kinda hoping you would ask that actually.'' Goku said while smiling

''Well, then, let's quit wasting time here and defeat the others.''

''Right! Okay, where is the nearest Shadow Dragon?'' Goku said trying to search for a ki. ''Ah, that one. Okay Nuova, hold onto me aaaand off we go.''

They teleported the nearest Shadow Dragon which was Naturon Dragon, otherwise known as the mole-like dragon.

''Well, if it isn't Naturon Dragon. Got nobody to absorb huh?'' Goku said with a mocking tone.

''Please don't kill me. I promise I-I won't do no harm. Please, spare me.'' Naturon Dragon said with a very frightend tone.

''Forget it!'' And with that said, Goku just blasts him, killing Naturon Dragon. ''Well, that's already 2 Dragons down.'' Nuova knew that Goku wouldn't let Naturon go just like that, but he didn't expect Goku to kill Naturon so mercilessily.

''Goku, is something wrong? They way you just killed Naturon, it's not like you to just kill someone or something like that.'' Nuova asked a bit concerned.

''No, nothing's wrong. I-I-I'm just not that naÏve anymore. That's all.'' Goku lied. He still is that naÏve little boy who always gave enemies a second chance. But something snapped this time. And Goku already knew why. It had something to do with what Naturon has done to Pan during their first encounter. Absorbing her and using her voice to manipulate him. He only felt hate, a feeling he didn't like at all. ''A-Anyways, let's continue.''

And so they fought the next Dragon. Haze Shenron. He was the weakest of them all, so he was easliy defeated.

Next up, was Oceanus Dragon. She was a bit tougher with her power to control the wind and create tornado's. But because Goku had been training these six years, she wasn't even a challenge anymore. Both Goku and Nuova fired a ki blast to finish the job.

''All right then, 2 more dragons to go. This is going great. And I did power up a lot in these six years. Maybe we won't even have to worry about Syn anymore.''

''Don't be careless, Goku. It's true that your power has increased significantly, but Syn is still stronger than you. And if something goes wrong, and he turns into Omega, not even our powers combined will be enough to stop him.''

''I guess you're right. Well then on to the next Dragon.''

They encountered Rage Shenron, who has the power of electricity. But again, due to Goku's massive power up in these six years, he too was easily defeated with a kamehameha blast and Nuova's fire ki blast.

Then, Goku and Nuova instant transmissioned in front of Syn Shenron.

''Ah, Goku. I was waiting for you. Saves me the trouble of looking for you. And I see that you've brought Nuova along with you. So that's why the other Shadow Dragons were defeated so easily.''

''That's right, and now, we're going to take you down.'' Goku knew that Syn was a lot stronger than the other Shadow Dragons, so he immediately transformed into SSJ4.

Syn was a bit suprised at Goku's power up. ''Heh, I see you've powered up a bit, but it's still not enough to beat me.''

''We'll see. HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH.''


	12. Ch 12 The final encounter Part 1

Chapter 12 The final encounter Part 1

Goku charged towards Syn Shenron. Syn tried to hit him in the face, but Goku teleported behind him and kicked him is his back. Then he moved quickly and hit Syn in the face and Goku continued to punch and kick him. Then he punched Syn with a smash that sent him flying.

''Had enough?'' Goku asked mockingly.

''Heh, so you did get alot more stronger than I initially thought. However, you still have no chance of defeating me.''

''Then proof it!''

''As you wish.'' And Syn moved with the speed of light and kicked Goku right in the face. Then he teleported behind Goku and elbowed him. Goku landed on the ground, and Syn kicked him in his ribs, which caused Goku to roll a few yards away.

''Satisfied?'' Syn asked while laughing.

Goku got up and said: ''Heh, you really are as strong as I remember. This is going to be a great fight.''

''You saiyans really are a weird race, you know that. You're staring death in the face and all you could think of is that you're gonna have a great fight. But... I'd be lying if I said that I'm also enjoying this.''

Meanwhile, at Capsule Corp.,

''Woman, is the machine not done yet? Kakarot is already fighting against Syn Shenron. If he absorbs the dragonballs and becomes Omega, we are done for.''

''Yes, I just finished it. Okay then, let's go to where Goku is.''

''There's no time. Just use it on me now.''

''Are you sure, Vegeta. If you transform into a Oozaru, won't you destroy the whole city?''

''Heh, I'm the saiyan prince. I can control the Oozaru. Now hurry and use the machine.''

''Okay then, just configure this and this aaand... we're ready to go.''

So Bulma fired off the blutz wave machine and Vegeta transformed into a Oozaru. And almost immediately turned into a Golden Oozaru and transformed into SSJ4.

''Okay then, I'm off.'' And Vegeta quickly flew into Goku's direction.

Trunks felt his incredible energy and decided to check it out. ''Mom, where did dad go to? And why was he a SSJ4?''

''Long story short, someone used the dragonballs again and now the Shadow Dragons have returned.''

''What, oh this is bad. I've gotta help him.''

''Wait Trunks!'' But Trunks already flew off.

On the way to Goku and Vegeta's location, he sensed a familiar ki going in the same direction.

''Goten!''

''Huh, oh hey Trunks. So you sensed it too, huh. The Shadow Dragons have returned.''

''Yeah, I know. My dad just transformed into a SSJ4 again to defeat them.''

''I see. Well, my dad defeated 5 of them. I can still sense two of them. But it doesn't seem like he is fighting against two of them. But I think it's unlikely that a Shadow Dragon is helping him.''

Trunks felt a bit digusted when Goten mentioned Goku, but he was trying to keep it cool. He doesn't want Goten to suspect things.

Meanwhile, at Goku's house,

Pan was just staring out of the window wondering what was going on. She immediately recognized the ki Goku was currently fighting. And she also noticed that Trunks, Goten and Vegeta were on their way to the scene.

''Damn it, I just can't sit here and do nothing while everyone is going to fight to save the whole universe. I'm going too.'' And Pan flew off.

Gohan also felt that the Shadow Dragons were back, so he too flew in the same direction.

Goku was still fighting Syn Shenron, but he just couldn't really keep up with Syn, so Nuova deciced to step in and help Goku. Together they proved to be a match for Syn Shenron, and Syn knows it. He needed the other dragonballs to become Omega Shenron again.

''Say, Goku, where have you hidden the dragonballs?''

''Why should we tell you?''

''I thought you would say that, but I know they are here somewhere, so either you tell me where they are or you will face death.''

''If you want the location of the dragonballs, you will have to beat it out of me.''

''A foolish thing to say.'' And Syn dashed in front of Goku and hits him in the face which sent Goku flying into a building. Goku immediately stood up and tried to get away from the builing. Syn found this a bit strange but just followed him. Then Syn teleported behind Goku and kicked him in the back. Goku landed near the same building and again tried to get away. Nuova rushed to Syn. ''Stop!'' But Syn kicked him away.

''Wait a second, Goku, don't say you've hidden the dragonballs here.''

''N-No they're not.''

''You are such a bad liar.'' So Syn released a ki attack which caused the building to blow up. And there they were. Syn saw the dragonballs flying ''So they were here huh. Now they're MINE.'' Goku tried to stop him but Syn punched him in the stomach and kicked him in the face. And Syn absorbed the dragonballs.

''Damn you, you bastard. Vegeta, what's taking you so long.''

''Oh no, Syn's ki suddenly skyrocketed. Damn it, does that mean he's become Omega Shenron?'' Vegeta said while nearing their location.

Pan, Trunks, Goten and Gohan also felt Syn's ki. They were afraid he had absorbed the dragonballs.

''HAHAHAHHAH. Yes, I only need one more dragonball to become Omega again. You know what that means, huh Nuova?

Nuova felt more helpless than ever. He knew Syn would kill him to obtain his dragonball. But he wasn't jusy gonna stand there and let it happen. He was ready to fight. Even if he was going to die.

''Heh, you are such a fool. PREPARE TO BE KILLED.'' Syn dashed to Nuova, but Goku quickly teleported in front of Syn and punched him in the face.

''Nuova, get out of here. If he kills you and obtain your dragonball, we're all history. Go, leave now.''

''But, Goku, if you fight him alone, you will get yourself killed.''

''I know, but I'm ready to die again if I have to.''

''You're crazy. No, I can't let you fight him alone.''

''JUST GO, don't think about me. Just save yourself.'' Goku said while getting a bit angry.

Nuova was a bit taken aback by Goku's tone but he didn't hesitate any longer. ''Okay then, I will go, but promise me that you will survive.''

''I'm sorry, but I can't guarantee you anything. If I'm lucky, I will survive this fight, but if not, then so be it. It's not like I haven't died before.''

''Well, then, farewell my friend.''

''OH NO YOU DON'T!'' And suddenly Syn appeared before Nuova and impaled him in the stomach.

''NOOOOO, NUOVA!'' Goku just stood there shocked.

Nuova fell on the ground, and Syn absorbed his dragonball, becoming Omega once again.

''Yes, I have obtained the ultimate power once again.''

Goku flew to Nuova's body. ''Nuova, come on, stay with me.''

''I-I'm sorry, Goku. I-I-

''Don't speak. It's not your fault. Just stay alive, okay.''

''I-I can't. But don't... worry... about me... Just make sure... that you defeat Omega... and destroy the dragonballs... so that... this... will never... happen again.''

''I will, Nuova, I promise.''

And Nuova closes his eyes and his dead body vanished.

Goku stood up and could only feel hatred towards Omega. ''Omega, you bastard. I will never forgive you for this. You will pay, you hear me. YOU WILL PAY!''

''And I'd like to see you try.''


	13. Ch 13 The final encounter Part 2

Chapter 13 The final encounter Part 2

Goku dashed towards Omega and tried to hit Omega multiple times, but Omega is too fast for him so he dodged all of Goku's attacks. Omega kicked him in the stomach and punched him in the face, which causes Goku to fall on the ground.

''Is that the best you can do? If so, this fight will be over rather quickly.''

''NO WAY!'' Just as Goku was about to charge towards Omega, he felt a familiar, but an incredible energy. ''It's... It's Vegeta.!''

''Sorry to keep you waiting, Kakarot.''

''So the reinforcements have arrived, huh? No matter how many of you show up, you still won't be able to defeat me.''

''Vegeta, we have to use fusion. It's the only way to defeat him.''

''Kakarot, I have thought about that, and I realised that it won't work. You do remember what happened last time, don't you?''

''Yes, I do, but...''

''Then how do you know that it won't happen again, huh?''

''Well, I-I don't, but all I know is that it's the only way.''

''Hah, we both have powered up significantly these six years, Kakarot. If these six years were not enough to become stronger than Omega, then perhaps we don't deserve to be called warriors.''

''You're just saying that so that you don't have to do the fusion dance, right?''

''Urgh, o-o-of course not.

''Maybe Vegeta is right. Me and Nuova were able to hold him off together. And with Vegeta as a SSJ4 now, we might have a chance. Even if he is Omega Shenron now.'' ''Well, if you say we can defeat him without fusion, then I believe you, Vegeta.''

Just before the battle resumed, Trunks and Goten arrived. Soon, Pan arrived also and lastly, Gohan. Pan, of course, was happy to see her father, but she was more than happy to see Goku, unharmed. Trunks was disgusted at the sight of how Pan looked at Goku.

''Even more reinforcements, huh? Like I said, you still won't be able to defeat me.''

''Gohan, Goten, Pan and Trunks, you all stay out of this. Me and Vegeta will handle this.''

And so Goku and Vegeta charged into battle with Omega. They proved to be a even match with Omega Shenron. Omega realized this, so he let out a Explosive wave that sent Goku and Vegeta flying. But they were able to regain their composure very quickly, and charged into battle again.

Gohan, Goten, Pan and Trunks noticed that Goku and Vegeta together, were able to hold him off.

''Hey, it looks like they are winning. Omega is really having a hard time there.'' Gohan said kinda happy to see that Goku and Vegeta were doing well against Omega.

''Yeah, well, my dad was training nearly everyday these last six years.'' Trunks said proud.

''Come on, Goku. You can win this.'' Pan thought while praying for their victory.

Goku and Vegeta kept on fighting. Goku gave Omega a knee in the stomach and Vegeta punched him in the face, which sent him flying. Then they both fired ki blasts directed at Omega. Then Omega appeared infront of them and punched them both in the face.

''Kakarot, please tell me you have learned some new tricks in the past six years.'' Vegeta whispered.

''Heheheh, sorry I haven't. Do you?''

''Heheheh, seems like we both have been slacking a bit.''

''What are you two whispering over there. Whatever you plan to do, you can't win. I have obtained to ultimate power. You might as well give up.''

''We need to have a plan, Kakarot. Just fighting isn't going to work against him and you know it.''

''Yeah, you're right... Wait! I may have a plan. Do you remember the technique I used against Cell? Kamehameha combined with instant transmission.''

''Ah, yes, what about it?''

''I'm planning to use that move again. I only need you to hold him off. A minute or two should be enough to gather up the energy.''

''Do you think it will destroy him?''

''No, but... I want to blast the dragonballs out of him. Like we did last time with our big bang kamehameha. If that happens, we just take the dragonballs and destroy them. Then Omega will revert to being Syn Shenron again and we can defeat him easily.''

''I see. Let's hope this works. Alright Omega, here I come'' Vegeta said charging towards Omega.

''Okay, then. Kaaaaaaaa... meeeeeee''

''Hey, what is dad doing?'' Goten asked.

''It looks like he is charging a kamehameha. But if he fires it from that distance, Omega will be sure to dodge it and then father will destroy the earth.'' Gohan said still trying to figure out what Goku is about to do. ''Or, could it be, that he's using the same technique like he did against Cell?''

''Wh-what did he do against cell?'' Pan asked out of curiousity.

''Well, dad just flew up high in the sky and charged a kamehameha. We all thought he was bluffing since he knew that he would destroy the earth if he fired it from such a angle. But then, he used instant transmission, teleported in front of Cell and blasted him point blank.''

''HAAAAAA... MEEEEEEEE''

Vegeta was still fighting with Omega, but he was losing. But then Goku teleported in front of Omega.

''SHIIIIT''

''EAT THIS, OMEGA. HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!''

Goku's kamehameha causes an enomous explosion. After the smoke cleared, Goku saw Omega Shenron just standing up, heavily damaged. But Goku noticed he didn't have the dragonballs anymore. So they must be around here somewhere.

''Did it work, Kakarot?''

''See for yourself.''

''Aah, he doesn't have the other dragonballs anymore. But where are they?''

''Vegeta, you tell the others to find the dragonballs while I'm holding him off.''

''HAHAHAHAH, fools. Did you forget? I can summon the dragonballs to come to me.''

''You WHAT?''

And so, Syn summoned the dragonballs and absorbed them again. Goku and Vegeta tried to catch at least one but to no avail. Syn became Omega again. It seemed like this would be the end of Goku and Vegeta, with Goku spending alot of energy with that last attack.

''Damn it. What can we do now.'' Goku said while panting heavily.

''I don't know, Kakarot. I thought that with the power ups we've gained that we would be able to defeat him. I guess I was wrong. So do you have a idea?''

''I could use the spirit bomb. But I don't think you can hold him off until I have the energy. The others just have gotten weaker in these times of peace. So I doubt that they can do anything against Omega.''

''But you know, Kakarot, we can't defeat him with just fighting. We need a trick and fast. You have spend a lot of energy with that last attack. Before you know it, you will revert back to your normal form and then we're really done for.''

''Heheh, you're right Vegeta. But what can we do?''

''Hahaahhahaah, If that's really all you've got then just die already and quit wasting my time.''

''This is not good. Dad has spent a lot of energy with that attack. Although the dragonballs left Omega's body, he absorbed them again. And I don't think dad nor Vegeta has the power to defeat him now. This... may be the end of us all.'' Gohan said while trembling a bit.

''No, grandpa can beat him. I'm sure of it.'' Pan said almost crying.

''I know you think he can, Pan. But the fact is that dad has lost too much power. Maybe that they can somehow defeat Omega. But from the looks of things, if someone is going to die, it's dad.'' Gohan said while trying to hold back his own tears.

''Look, Kakarot. If I have to die again, I'm ready for it. As long as we kill this bastard.''

''No, Vegeta, there's no need.''

''What, you mean... you have a plan.''

''Yes, but... I need you to take the others and get out of here as fast as possible.''

''WHAT? Are you insane. You can't beat this monster all on your own. That's suicide.''

''LISTEN. Just get the others and get away. I'll take care of him.''

''Kakarot, you fool. How cou-... Wait! Are you going to...?''

''Just go, Vegeta. Leave this to me. It's my responsibility, after all. I created the Shadow Dragons in the first place by relying to much on the dragonballs. So it's my job to destroy them. Even if it costs me my life.''

''Kakarot!''

''Go Vegeta. Move as fast as you can. I don't want the others to be caught in my blast.''

''All right then, if your certain this is the only way, then I won't stop you.''

''But you know you can't come back to life again, considering that the dragonballs may not be used again.''

''I know, but I have already been wished back to life once before with these dragonballs, so it's not like I was even planning to come back to life. And I have been dead before, so it's not so bad. But you must go now, Vegeta. Hurry!''

Vegeta just nodded and flew to the others.

''Vegeta, what's going on?'' Gohan asked.

''There's no time to explain. We all have to get away as fast as possible. NOW!''

''But what's dad gonna-'''Goten was interrupted before he could ask his question.

''Just GO! And hurry!''

''Right! Huh, Pan, let's go. You heard Vegeta. We need to get away as fast as possible.'' But Pan didn't hear Gohan. She was too focused on what Goku was planning to do. ''PAN!''

''Uh, yeah right.'' ''Whatever you're going to do, Goku, please come back alive.''

''So all of your little friends have left. I don't think that you believe that you can defeat all on your own.''

''Heheh, I do.''

''HAHAHAHHA, have you hit your head or something? Your ki level has fallen like a stone after that last attack,and you still think you can defeat me. LOOKS LIKE IM GOING TO PUT YOU IN YOUR PLACE. HAAAAAAAAAAAAH.

Goku vanished and appeared behind Omega and grabbed him in a Full Nelson.

''Heheheh, remember this. This was what I was going to do during our first fight. I will summon forth of all my energy. And you know that if I succeed, you will die, Omega.''

''He's right. If he performs a kamikaze at this close range, I will definitely be killed. So that's why his friends left. Damn it.''

''Can't get loose, Omega? I only need to charge up my energy a bit more and we'll both be killed. I don't really care if I die anyway. As long as the universe is free from your chaos, then I am happy.''

Omega was starting to feel really scared now. Goku's was really going to do it. And he knows that he'll die along with him.

''No, wait. I will... I will change my ways. I swear, I will-''

''I'm not buying that. Scum like you will never change. Okay, it's time. KAMIKAZE. HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH.''

''No, wait. STOP IT. NO. AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH.''

Vegeta and the others stopped flying to see an enormous flash of light. They all looked in shock as they can feel the immense power coming from that blast.

A few moments later, the blast dissapeared. They could no longer feel Omega's ki. Goku had really done it. He really killed Omega. They could feel still Goku's ki, but it was at the brink of death. So they went back. They arrived at the battlefield. They were searching for Goku but his ki level was going down every second, so it was hard to find him. But eventually Goten found him.

''Hey guys, he's over here.''

''They all ran to his almost lifeless body. Pan was holding him in her arms.''

''H-Hey, you all... came back. So did I... did I kill him? Omega?''

''Yes, grandpa, you did. You finally defeated him. Now come on, we have to get some senzu beans to fix you up.''

''No, never mind... the senzu beans.''

''But grandpa, you are in pretty bad shape. If you-''

''No, Pan, never mind. You don't have to...''

''But... but grandpa...'' Pan was forming tears in her eyes as she already knew that Goku was dying.

''Please, grandpa, don't go. We need you. Grandma needs you. Do we really have to tell her that her husband died again?'' At this point, Pan couldn't hold back her tears anymore.

''Just listen to me. You've got Vegeta... Gohan... Goten and Trunks... to save... the world if it's needed... I'm not needed anymore. My time is gone. It's... time... to pass it... to the... next generation.''

At now, nobody could hold their tears, except for Vegeta. But he also felt incredibly sad to see his rival die infront of him.

''I know... this... is the 3rd time...I've died... But the world is safe now... you guys... are all safe... now... That's all what matters to me...'' Then Goku said telepathically to Pan: ''And at least... I'm dying in the arms... of the one... I... love...'' Which made Pan cry even more.

''Well, then, I'll see you all... again... someday... farewell... I... love you.. all.'' And Goku closed his eyes. He died in the arms of Pan. They were all very sad. Especially Pan. She saw how her very first and only love just died in her arms. While Trunks felt very disgusted at first about their affair, he now felt very sad for Pan to see her love die like that. Soon, Goku's body vanished. It was probably the work of Dende.

After a long time of grief and crying, they suddenly saw the dragonballs flashing. And Shenron came out.

''Hey, but nobody summoned him. What's going on? Oh, wait. It's just like last time, when the Shadow Dragons were defeated. Shenron also suddenly appeared out of nothing.'' Gohan said a bit suprised at Shenron's sudden appearance.

''I have explained before what happened if the dragonballs are overused, am I correct?''

''Yeah, you did, Shenron. But could you please give us one more wish?'' Gohan asked him.

''Very well. If it's within my power I will grant it.''

Gohan thought of bringing Goku back to life, but Goku was already wished back once before with these dragonballs, so they couldn't wish that again. ''Wait, if we go to Namek, we can gather the dragonballs there and wish father back to life.''

Pan was also thinking of a wish and she has one. ''Wait I have a better one.''


	14. Chapter 14 Our love is real

Chapter 14 Our love is real

''I have a better wish.''

''Well, what is it, Pan?'' Gohan asked her.

''Well, what if we ask Shenron to turn back time from before that person who collected the dragonballs, and just keep our memories of these past events. So we can track down one dragonball and make sure it'll never be found again. That way, the Shadow Dragons will not come back to raise chaos again and grandpa will come back to life.''

''Yes, that's a great wish.'' Gohan said while smiling.

''Okay, then, Shenron, could you turn back time from before that person who collected the dragonballs and could you make sure we keep our memories of these past events?''

''Yes, that wish is within my power. I will grant it.''

''ALLRIGHT!'' ''Goku, I'll see you soon again.''

Meanwhile, at king Yemma's palace,

''Goku, have you died again? Seriously, this is like the 3rd time you've died.''

''Hahahahaha, yeah I know, but, I was trying to save the earth again. And well... You know the rest.'' Goku said with his usual Son-grin.

''Oh, well, I guess you want to go to heaven huh?''

''Yeah, I thi-'' Before Goku could finish his sentence, he suddenly vanished. And in place there was a small line of ghosts waiting to be judged.

''Huh, wait. What am I doing back on Earth? I was in king Yemma's palace a minute ago.''

''GOKU!'' Pan yelled out as she hugged Goku.

''Pan? What happened? Why am I back on Earth?''

''Well, after you died, Shenron suddenly appeared. And I wished for him to turn back time to just before that person was searching for the dragonballs, but for us to keep our memories of these past events. That way, we can search for just one dragonball, and we will destroy it or keep it hidden away.''

''I see. Well, then. I suppose we do it right away. I'll ask Bulma for the dragon radar.''

''Right!''

So Goku instant transmissions infront of Bulma. He explained what happened after the fight with Omega Shenron and why time is reversed now. So Bulma gave him the dragon radar. Goku searched for the nearest dragonball.

So he found it...

''Oh no. Damn it! Why did this dragonball had to be the first ball to be found?''

''What's wrong, Goku? Pan asked him a bit concerned.''

''Look, it's the four star ball. Grandpa's ball.''

As soon as she realized that Goku was talking about grandpa Gohan's ball, she knew that Goku couldn't just destroy it here and know. She saw it in his eyes. He was tormenting himself on the inside.

''Look, Goku, we can look for the second closest dragonball if you want.''

''No, Pan, It's alright. This is something that has to be done.'' So Goku placed the dragonball on the ground and fired a ki blast at it, causing the dragonball to shatter into pieces. Goku felt the tears in his eyes but he hold them back.

''Goku?''

''It's alright, Pan. We made sure that the Shadows Dragons will never exist again. And I'm sure that that's what grandpa would've wanted.''

Instead of going home immediately, Goku just wanted to sit near the mountains. Pan accompied him.

''Say, Pan. Um... That wish you made...''

''What about it?''

''Was it really your intention to just prevent the Shadow Dragons from existing, or was it just because you wanted me alive?''

Pan thought about it for a while and said: ''Both, actually. But also because I didn't want to tell grandma that her husband has died again in battle. I think that would've caused her to collapse this time. But anyway, I think I'm heading home. See you around dinner.'' Just then Goku grabbed her wrist. ''Goku, what's wrong.'' And Goku smashed his lips onto Pan's. The kiss grew more passionately as it goes on. After a few minutes, they broke apart from the kiss, gasping for air.

''I've missed this. Even though we haven't that for only a day.''

''Yeah, I have missed it too.''

''You know what, I don't care if someone finds out about us.'' Goku said while hugging her tightly. ''Don't get me wrong, I'm not going to tell everybody we have a relationship. But if someone finds out, I'm going to convince them that I really love you, even if you are my granddaughter.''

''Yeah, me too. All I know is that I love you, and I'll never let anyone get between us. No matter how weird this relationship is, our love is real.'' Pan said while hugging Goku very tight as if she doesn't want to let go of him.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

Everything was back to how it was, The Earth is safe, Goku is alive again, and Goku and Pan continued their relationship. Both Goku and Pan haven't been more happy then, well, ever. Chichi began to wonder why Goku was so happy all of a sudden. She also noticed that Pan was alot more cheery than usual. Chichi thought it was because Goku had a sparring partner and it was just some kind of reaction of his saiyan blood. But either way, she was glad to see her husband and granddaughter this happy.

Since Goku found out Pan can turn SSJ, he always asked her to turn into a SSJ so they can get stronger more quickly. Even though he just defeated the Shadow Dragons again, he needed to get stronger in case another villian comes. And since Goku destroyed the four-star ball, they can't rely on the dragonballs anymore. Goku and Pan were just done with their training session.

''Wow, Pan, if you keep this up, you might become a SSJ2 soon.'' Goku said very proud of Pan.

''Maybe, but I still can't keep up with you. I mean, you're a SSJ4. There's no way I will ever be able to keep up with you.'' Pan said while panting.

''Hey, don't be so hard on yourself. You know, I wasn't half as strong as you on your age. Not even close. More like... maybe 1%. You've already achieved all that in such a short time while I had to work my ass off.''

''Really?''

''Yeah, believe it or not, but according to Vegeta, I was a low-class saiyan warrior.''

''No way, you, a low-class?''

''Well, it's the truth. That was the reason I was sent to Earth as a baby. The Earthlings had low fighting power, so a saiyan baby could defeat them with ease. All I needed to do, was look at the full moon, become those Oozaru creatures and destroy them.''

''Then how come you never destroyed the human race?''

''Didn't I tell you? I kinda fell on my head as a baby. And with my memory erased, my evil nature was gone as well. I did keep my saiyan instincts, but I used them for good instead of evil.''

''I see. Well, then, I'm glad you fell on your head. Even though that may sound a bit weird.''

''I'm actually also glad it happened. Because if I remembered my mission, I would've never been with you.''

That statement made Pan's eyes sparkle. Then they just laid in the grass for a while, until Goku asked her something.

''Hey, Pan, I want to ask you something.''

''What is it?''

''Well, I was wondering... How come you never really had trouble seeing me differently? I mean, how come you never had trouble seeing me as someone different than your grandpa. I know that I had trouble seeing you as my girlfriend instead of granddaughter. So I wanted to know why you didn't.''

Pan thought about it and said: ''Well, I think it had something to do with you being gone for 5 years, then returned as a child. Then the adventures we had gathering the black star dragonballs, super 17 and the Shadow Dragons. And after that, because you were a child again, we were literally growing up together. So while I knew you were my grandfather, I didn't really see you as my grandfather. I think I just saw you as a really close friend who I had these great adventures with. But I did get a bit freaked out when I started to develop feelings for you. At first, I just wanted to get rid of them, but I accepted them alot faster than I imagined.''

''I see. I want to ask you another question. Are you really okay with Trunks knowing about our affair? You did have a crush on him. Heheh.''

''Actually, I don't really care if he knows about us or not. And he hasn't spoken about it since we last saw eachother, so it doesn't really matter to me.''

''Okay, if you say so.'' Goku said with his usual Son-grin. ''Well, then I think it's time to go home.''

''Right!''

But as they stood up, they looked into eachothers eyes, and they could no longer resist the urge to feel eachothers bodies. They kissed and it grew to be a very passionate one. After they broke the kiss, they both knew what they wanted. So they flew to grandpa Gohan's house. On the way, Goku and Pan were holding hands. When they arrived, they started to kiss again. They began to undress eachother and they landed on the bed. They continued kissing while their hands were exploring their bodies.

''Goku, do you mind if I'm on top this time?''

''Not at all.''

Pan took off her panties and took off Goku's boxers. She then put in Goku's member into her womanhood. She continued to grind him, but moaning and groaning with the pleasure and sensation. Their hips were, at first, moving at a slow pace, but were moving faster as it kept going on. After a few moments, they could feel their climax nearing.

''Goku, I'm gonna... I'm gonna...''

''Yes, me too...''

After they both came, Pan fell on top of Goku, both of them were panting.

''Let's rest for a bit.''

''No! Please, Goku... I want you... I need you...''

''You mean, you want to go at it again?''

''I just can't get enough of you, please, Goku.''

Goku would be lying if he said he didn't want to have sex again. So he just gave in. So they made love a few more times and fell asleep. Pan was resting on Goku's chest and he was holding her with his arms. They both wished that they could do this more often, but they knew they couldn't. So they just had to accept it, and control their urges.


	16. Chapter 16 The 12 year time skip

Chapter 16 The 12 year time skip

12 Years later, a lot had changed. Goten found the one, moved out, married and has a kid. Trunks also married and has 2 kids, Goku and Pan still had a affair and managed to keep it a secret somehow, although Vegeta started to suspect that there was something different about them. But Goku was very lonely now. Why? Because Chichi died of old age. Her funeral was a very sad one. Goku even had a speech, saying that Chichi was too good for him and that he always wondered why she never left him. So, Goku lives all alone now, Pan would visit very often to cheer him up a bit. And he was happy when she visited him, but when she left, loneliness came all over him again.

3 Months after the funeral...

Goku was standing in the living room. ''This house seems so big now, with Chichi gone, and Goten moved out.''

Pan was just on her way to Goku. When she arrived she saw Goku standing in the living room. ''Hey, Goku.''

''Oh, hey Pan.''

''What are you doing?''

''Oh, nothing really, just... standing around a bit.''

Pan noticed how lonely Goku really was. She wished that there was something she could do to cheer him up a bit.

''It's just that, since Goten moved out of the house, and Chichi died, this house just seems so huge. I think I'm gonna live my old house again. This is just too big for me alone.''

Then Pan thought of something. ''Wait, you don't need to move out. I'll move in with you.''

''What?'' Goku asked a bit shocked. ''B-But why would you...?''

''Because I love you, and I don't like seeing you so sad and lonely. So what do you say?''

''D-Do you think your parents would allow it? Living with me.''

''Why not? I don't think that it would be too much of a problem for them. And besides, I'm a grown woman now, I can make my own desicions now. And if I know my parents well, they will say the same thing.''

Goku thought about it for a while and said: ''A-All right then. You... you can move in with me, but only if Gohan and Videl allow it.''

''Don't worry, they will. Well, I'll go and tell them. I'll be back soon. Bye.''

''Bye, Pan.''

Goku kinda liked the idea of Pan moving in with him. They would be together all day. They could spar whenever they want. And he wouldn't be so lonely anymore. That is if Gohan and Videl allow Pan to move in with him.

Pan quickly flew home and when she arrived she immediately asked her parents: ''Mom, dad, is it okay if I move in with grandpa?''

''Why would you wanna move in with grandpa?'' Gohan asked her a bit confused.

''Well, I was just there and I saw how lonely and sad grandpa really was. So I thought that I could maybe move in with him to cheer him up a bit.''

''Well, I don't mind. You are a adult and fully capable of making your own decisions. Do you mind, Videl?''

''No, not at all. If you really want to live there, then I won't stop you.''

''Thank you, mom and dad.'' Pan said hugging her parents.

''But is Goku okay with this?'' Videl asked Pan.

''Yeah, he is. He said it was alright but only if you two would allow it.''

''Okay then. Then it's settled. You're going to live with your grandpa.''

''ALRIGHT. I'll go and tell him now. Bye.'' And Pan flew off.

''She really likes her grandpa, huh. To move in with him just so he wouldn't be lonely anymore. We do have a amazing and caring daughter.'' Videl said to gohan

''Yeah.'' Gohan said with a proud look on his face.

Pan flew to Goku's house to tell him the good news. Goku was very happy to hear that Gohan and Videl approved it. Goku was really greatful of Pan to be moving in with him. It only made him love her more.

2 Weeks later, Pan had brought all of her stuff over to Goku's and finally lived there. Goku wanted to show his gratitude to Pan. But Pan said that seeing him more like himself again was enough gratitude for her. Goku was able to smile again with Pan around.

Next time, something major is going to happen for Goku and Pan. Will it bring them even more happiness, or will it only stand in their way?


	17. Chapter 17 That's unexpected

Chapter 17 That's... unexpected

So Goku and Pan were living together now. Goku was very happy that Pan was with him and that he didn't felt so alone all the time.

One night they were watching TV,

''So, Pan, what's on today?''

''Um, I don't know. Let's just zap a bit and see if there is something interesting.''

''Okay.''

Goku zapped a bit but couldn't find anything interesting. They were getting bored pretty fast.

''And here I thought TV was made for amusement. These shows are all crap.'' Goku said getting a bit annoyed

''Apparently, people like these show. Otherwise, they wouldn't be aired.''

''Yeah, I guess.''

Goku was about to go to bed when he thought of something.

''You know, Pan... we haven't done... you know... that... lately.''

''Just say sex, Goku. I'm a grown woman. You can say that in front of me now.''

''Ahah, sorry. I still feel a bit uncomfortable saying that.''

''Shall we go to the bedroom then?'' Pan said while blushing a bit.

''Why should we? We live here all alone now. We can do whatever we want and where we want.'' Goku said with a seductive tone.

''You mean you want to do it here, on the couch?''

''Why not?''

''Yeah, you're right. The hell with it.'' Pan jumped on Goku's lap and smashed her lips on Goku's. After a couple of moments they broke the kiss and Goku came up with a idea.

''I have a idea. How about we turn SSJ?''

''Are you sure? Won't we destroy the house?''

''Nah, don't worry about that. So what do you say?''

Pan immediately turned SSJ and Goku did as well. Then they kissed again. But because they were SSJ, the kiss felt even more passionate, more powerful, more everything. They began to strip eachother until they were completely naked. Goku and Pan both felt the adrenaline pump even more than in their base form. Pan felt Goku's member against her, wanting to get in. Although it felt a bit different from before, so she tried to turn around to see what's wrong, but Goku stopped her.

''Wait Pan, I must warn you. After we go SSJ, our muscles also expand. You know that right?''

Pan knew where this was going. ''Y-Yes.''

''Well, that also counts for our... you know... that.''

Pan turned around to see Goku's member and she was kind off shocked to say the least. She was already questioning herself if Goku's member was going to fit the first time they had sex. But now, it was even larger due to Goku being SSJ. While she was a bit nervous, she did felt a bit excited. Then Pan turned back to face Goku.

''So, do you still want to...?''

''Yes.''

''Are you sure?''

''Well, I'm a SSJ too, so I should be able to handle that.''

So, without any hesitation, Pan put in Goku's member into her womanhood. She did felt a bit of pain but tried to cover it by kissing Goku. But Goku wasn't a idiot.

''Pan, if it hurts, just say so.''

''No, it doesn't hurt. Well, a moment ago, it did hurt a bit, but now it's replaced with pleasure.''

Pan's hips began to move on their own as did Goku's. They were moaning and groaning of the pleasure and sensation.

''Pan.'' Goku said with a animalistic groan. Goku carried Pan and put her on the couch horizontal so he was on top now. He continued to thrust into her. Pan enjoyed it so much that she didn't want this to end. Goku, however, had to control himself to not turn in SSJ2. But he also enjoyed it so much, he couldn't keep it under control anymore. He turned SSJ2 and began to thrust even faster. Pan was a bit suprised that Goku suddenly turned SSJ2, and she was a bit scared that it would hurt her, because SSJ2 gains lighting. But it didn't hurt her at all. In fact, it made her enjoy it even more. She could feel little sparks near her womanhood. But they could that their climax was nearing.

''GOKU.''

''PAN.''

As soon as they came, they both reverted back to their base form. Goku fell on Pan's chest. They were heavily panting as they used up a lot more energy than in base form.

''That... was... Amazing!'' Pan said while trying to catch her breath.

''Yeah, heheh, I knew... you would like it.''

''Like it? I... loved it... It was... the best.''

''I guess we'll be sleeping on the couch tonight. I'll grab a blanket.'' Goku went upstairs to grab a blanket. When Goku went downstairs, he layed on the couch first en Pan layed on top of him, resting on his chest.

''Goodnight, Pan.''

''Goodnight, Goku.'' A few moments later they fell asleep.

A month later, Pan was beginning to feel a bit sick. She was wondering why. She has never been sick and was always healthy. She was vomiting again in the toilet. Goku was starting to worry about her.

''Pan, is everything alright honey? You have been like this the past days. What's wrong?''

''Goku, I have something to tell you.'' Pan said while shaking a bit.

''What is it, Pan?'' Goku asked a bit concered as he noticed that Pan was shaking.

''I'm... I'm pregnant.''


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

''Goku, I have something to tell you.'' Pan said while shaking a bit.

''What is it, Pan?'' Goku asked a bit concered as he noticed that Pan was shaking.

''I'm... I'm pregnant.''

Goku stood there shocked. He let it all sunk in until he finally responded. ''Well, that's great news. I... I'm gonna be a daddy again.'' Goku said very happy.

''No, Goku. It's not great... Well, in a way it is great, but in another way it isn't'' Pan said a bit frustrated.

''What do you mean? I don't understand.''

''Don't get me wrong. I am happy that I am carrying your child... but...''

''But?''

''How are we gonna keep this hidden from everyone. And if they find out that I'm pregnant and ask me who the father is, what am I going to tell them?''

''Yeah, you got a point there.''

''And what's worse, this kid might even be born with a handicap.''

''What do you mean?''

''What I mean is that, some kids can be born without arms or become blind or have a mental problem. Maybe this kid will have that too.''

''What makes you say that? Gohan and Goten are born without any flaws. Why should a child with you be any different?''

''Because we commited incest. The chances that our child will be born with a ''problem'' will be even greater.''

''Oh, I see.''

Goku felt a bit sad thinking about of his kid will be born with a handicap or something similar.

''Well, that applies to humans, right? Maybe it's different for saiyans.''

''I doubt it. Saiyans are very similar to humans. It wouldn't suprise me if it applies to saiyans too.'' Pan said a bit sad.

''Yeah, you're right. But I want to know for sure. And there is only one person I can ask.''

''Who do you mean...? Wait... you mean... Vegeta?''

''Who else? There aren't any saiyans left besides me and him. And he knows everything about saiyans. If I need to ask anyone about saiyans, it's him.''

''But that means... that you will... tell him about... us.''

''I have to, Pan. But I need to know for certain that our child is going to be a healthy one. And if I have to tell him about us, then so be it. And besides, I'm certain he won't tell anyone about us.''

''How do you know for sure?''

''Because if he does, I'll kick his ass and he knows it.''

Pan laughed a bit at that response. ''Okay, Goku, if you're really certain we won't tell anyone about us, then I won't stop you.''

''Okay then, I'll be back soon. Hopefully with some good news.'' Goku kissed her on the forehead and instant transmissioned himself.

Vegeta was training in the gravity room when Goku appeared before him.

''Wow, the gravity is real high here.''

''Don't act like a fool. With your current strength, this gravity level should be a piece of cake to you, Kakarot.''

''Yeah, you're right.''

''What are you doing here besides interrupting my training?''

''Actually, Vegeta, I need to talk to you.''

''If you want to talk to someone, then talk to Bulma. I'm busy.'' Vegeta said a bit irritated.

''No, I really need to talk to you. It has something to do with saiyans.''

''Well, what do you want to know?''

''Before I get to that, I have to tell you something. But you have to promise me not to tell anyone, okay?''

''Fine, just get to the point.''

''Um, well, how should I start?... Uhhh, okay, it's like this. I sorta cheated on Chichi.''

Vegeta was a bit shocked to hear this. It wasn't really what he would've expected from Goku.

''That was not something I was expecting to hear, but what does this have to do with saiyans?''

''Well, I cheated on her... with Pan.''

Goku was expecting to be yelled at by Vegeta but he got a response that suprised him.

''Ah, so I was right about you two all along.''

''Wait, what... what do you mean by that?''

''I had the feeling there was something going on with you two. You two always were close, but it seemed like you were even closer now. And I noticed the way she looked at you.''

''Oh, so you knew, heheheh. But, wait, don't you think this is weird? I mean, I am her grandfather. This kind of relationships aren't accepted by most people.''

''Well, not by Earthlings, but on planet Vegeta, it wasn't a big deal.''

''So, saiyans have done this too? But I thought, since saiyans are so similar to humans, they wouldn't allow incest.''

''The term incest doesn't even exist on planet Vegeta. Although Bulma has said this many times, and I hate to admit it, we saiyans really are just like animals. Animals sometimes mate with their own family while humans find it really disgusting and abnormal.''

''Well, okay then. I'm glad to know that. But here is the part that's really gonna get you. I kinda got her pregnant.''

''...And?''

''Well, Pan said that when humans commit incest, their kids can be born with a handicap or something like that. What I wanna know is does this apply to saiyans too, considering we are so much alike.''

''No, it doesn't. I have known saiyans whose parents were related and they were fine.''

''Really? Oh man, that's great news. So I was worrying for nothing. Oh, man, Pan is gonna be so relieved. I should tell her the good news. See ya later Vegeta.'' And Goku instant transmissioned himself back in front of Pan.

Pan startled a bit. ''Oh, it's just you, Goku.'' She noticed Goku had a smile on his face so she thought he had some good news. ''So, do you have some good news?''

''I sure have. You don't need to worry about our child anymore. He or she is going to be just fine.''

''Really, I'm so glad.'' Pan hugged Goku very tight. ''But wait, how did Vegeta react when you told him about us?''

''Well, he said he already had a feeling that there was something going on between us. And he said that incest wasn't even known on planet Vegeta.''

''Really? Well, okay then. That's cleared up now. But there is still one problem. How am I gonna keep this hidden from everyone?''

''Yeah, that's gonna be a tough one. Let me think for a moment.'' Goku was thinking hard to come up with a solution. Pan was also thinking of how to cover this all up.

''I think I've got it. What if we... No, I can't ask you that.''

''What? What do you have in mind? Just tell me.''

''A-Alright then. I was thinking that maybe we could go in space for a while until our child is born. We will be telling everyone that we're just exploring some planets and such.''

Pan immediately agreed on this. ''Yes, let's do it!''

''Wait? Now hold on a second. Are you sure you want this? You won't get to see your parents for a long time.''

''I know, but if we stay here, people will eventually find out that I'm carrying your child and then we'll be seperated. So, it's either that or go in space.''

''I see what you mean, but are you sure you want to go?''

''Yes, I'm certain. The last thing I want is to be seperated from you.''

Goku gave her a smile and kissed her on the lips. ''Okay, then it's settled. We're going into space. Do you know when you want to go?''

''The sooner the better.''

''Alright then. How about we leave next week?''

''That's fine by me.''


	19. Chapter 19 Time to blast off

Chapter 19 Time to blast off

Goku and Pan deciced to leave Earth to travel around in space. Goku came up with this idea to hide for a while because Pan is pregnant of his baby, but Goku had another reason to do this. It was something he had on his mind for a while, but what could it be?

Before they were absolutely certain they could go, Pan asked Gohan and Videl if she could go with Goku to travel in space. Gohan and Videl were a bit hesitant at first, but they said it before, she is a grown woman and perfectly capable of making her own decisions. And Goku is there with her, and he is the strongest being in the universe so they were certain nothing bad would happen to them. After their approval, Goku and Pan were packing their things. Goku asked Bulma if they still had the spaceship they used to gather the black star dragonballs. She said that they still have it and that it was still usable.

Today was the day they would be leaving,

''Goodbye Pan, be careful okay.'' Videl said while hugging her daugther.

''Dad, promise you'll take good care of her.''

''I will, my son. You know I will.'' Goku said assurring Gohan.

Gohan smiled at his response, knowing his father always kept his promises.

''When will you come back anyway, dad?''

''Uhhhh... I dunno yet. But uhhh, oh, right, here. This capsule is like some sort of computer. With this, you can keep in touch with us. We also have one of these.''

''Okay, then. Well, best of luck you two.''

''Goodbye.'' Goku and Pan said simultanously as they got in their spaceship. Within a few moments they blasted off into space.

After they were in space, Goku configured the auto pilot to go and get something to eat. Pan was going to sit next to him. Goku noticed the look on Pan's face that she had a lot on her mind.

''Say, what's wrong, Pan? You're not regretting our decision to leave, right?''

''Huh? Uh, no. It's not that. It's just that... well, I've got a lot on my mind.''

''Because you're pregnant of me?''

''Uh... yeah, kinda. It's not that I'm not happy to carry your child, because I am, but...''

''But?''

''Well, I also don't want to leave Earth forever, you know. I do want to see my parents once in a while.''

''You really thought that we were gonna leave Earth forever? Did you really think that I would let you never see your parents again? Then you don't know me well, Pan. I would never do that to you. I know how much you love your parents and how much they love you.''

''So we are going back to Earth sometimes?''

''Of course.''

''Well, okay, then.''

''And you can speak with your parents if you want to. Remember, I gave them that computer thingy.''

''Yeah, you're right. Sorry for doubting you.''

''Nah, It's okay. I can understand why you thought that.''

''What do you mean?''

''Well, I have left my family too many times. Like when I died during the Cell Games. I was dead for 7 years, but I never made any contact with Gohan or Chichi. I know I was dead but, King Kai was with me so I could speak them whenever I wanted to, but I never did. I also missed the first 7 years of Goten.''

Pan could see on Goku's face that he has a hard time forgiving himself for that. She was beginning to feel sad too.

''And I know we'll be gone for a long time, so that's why I asked Bulma to make that commication computer, so that you can keep in touch with your father and mother.''

''I see.''

''But I promise you, I will never leave you. I'm not gonna make the same mistakes like I did with Chichi, Gohan and Goten.''

Pan saw the determination in Goku's eyes. She immediately knew he was telling the truth. He really wasn't going to leave her. Pan hugged Goku and said: ''I know you won't, Goku. I love you.''

''I love you too, Pan.''

After a few moments they broke apart from the hug.

''Okay then. I want to ask you something. I actually wanted you to ask this for a long time, but the rules on Earth were holding me back. But now, we are in space so those rules don't apply here.''

''Wait, what do you mean, Goku?''

Goku took Pan's hand and went to sit on one knee.

''Oh Kami, you're going to...'' Pan's heart was beating like crazy, knowing what Goku was going to ask her.

''Pan, will you marry me?''

So many emotions were going through Pan's head. She didn't know what to say. If she said no, it will break Goku's heart. And she really loved him, she didn't want to hurt him. And actually, she wanted to marry Goku. She has been waiting for this day for a long time, but she always thought that this would never happen because it was impossible for relatives to marry with eachother on Earth. But now they weren't on Earth. They were in space. And no one said that relatives could go out or marry with each other here. But it wasn't like she really cared about the rules. She loved Goku to death. And so she made her decision.

''Y...Yes, yes, I will marry you, Son Goku.''

Goku was so overjoyed he could cry. He stood up and kissed Pan full on the lips. It grew to be a very passionate one until Goku broke the kiss. ''What do you say and continue this in the bedroom. Our first time as an engaged couple.''

''Like I could refuse you, my love.''


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

Goku and Pan's life couldn't get any better from here. They were getting a child and they were getting married. Goku and Pan both agreed to marry after their child was born. But first they have to find a planet where they can stay for a while.

''Okay, then. Uhh, oh yeah. We should probably go to some planet.''

''Right, but which one? Do you know a planet where we can stay for a while?''

''Uhhhhhh. Lemme think for a moment. Um... I got it. We'll go to Yardrat. You know, the planet where I stayed for a year. They are very friendly so they wouldn't mind if we could stay there for some time.''

''Alright, then Yardrat it is!''

''Okay, lets see here. I do this and this and we're heading for Yardrat. We will arrive there in approximately one week.''

''Alright. I'm going to grab something to drink. Do you also want something, Goku?''

''I would like a glass of water, please.''

''Okay.'' While Pan was making her way to the kitchen, she was thinking about the past events. ''I can't believe Goku really proposed me. I really thought that it would never happen. And yesterday, there he was, sitting on his knee, asking me to marry him. Well, he is Goku after all, unpredictable as ever.'' Then Pan placed a hand on her belly. ''And I'm carrying his child. I have never been so happy as I am now. I wonder how we should call him or her. Oh well, it's a bit early to think about that anyway.''

Pan was going back to Goku with 2 glasses of water. On hey way back she was humming. Goku noticed this.

''So, you're in a good mood, aren't you?''

''Why shouldn't I be? Everything is going so well. We're having a child. And we're engaged. How could I not be happy?''

''Yeah, you're right. I also haven't been this happy in like.. forever. It's a great feeling. Sometimes I wish our relationship didn't have to be a secret. But then again, If we were open about it, your parents would just take you away from me.''

''Yeah, I know what you mean. Sometimes I also wish that things would've gone differently. But, it's just the way things are. We can't change anything, and we just have to make the best of it.''

''Yeah, but the most important to me is that I'm here, together with you.''

Pan smiled at this and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

''I think I'm going to bed. Are you coming too or are you gonna stay here for a while?''

''I'm gonna stay here for a while. But I will come to bed soon.''

''Okay, then. Goodnight, Goku.''

''Goodnight, sweetheart.''

While Goku was alone for a while, he was thinking about everything that happened the time Goku and Pan's affair had started.

''And now, I'm gonna be a daddy again, and we're getting married. I just wish time could speed up a bit so I can see my son or daugther and that I can say ''I do''.''

A week has passed and Goku and Pan arrived on Yardrat. Goku searched for a familiar ki and instant transmissioned himself. The Yardrats were a bit shocked to see Goku and Pan appear before them.

''Hey there, long time no see.'' Goku greeted.

''G-Goku, is that you?'' A Yardrat asked.

''Of course it's me.''

''Wow, it's really you. How long has it been? 26 years or so? How are you doing?''

''I am doing just fine. Oh, and may I introduce you to my fiancee, Pan. Pan, this is Kotara.''

''Nice to meet you, Kotara.''

''Likewise, Pan.''

''Say, Kotara, I got a favour to ask. Do you have a place where we could stay for a while.''

''Of course, Goku. And you don't have to ask. You could stay here anytime you want.''

''That's great. Thanks.''

A few other Yardrats went to see the grand elder to tell him that Goku has returned.

''What? Goku has come back?''

While Kotara was leading Goku and Pan the way to where they could stay, the grand elder went to see if it was true that Goku has returned. He encountered them shortly.

''Goku, you're really here. How have you been doing?''

''Hey, grand elder, I have been doing fine. How are you?''

''I am fine, but say, Goku, how come you still look so young. The last time you were here was like 25 or 26 years ago if my memory serves me right.''

''Well, uh, it's a long story. I will tell you someday. Hahahahaha.''

''And who is this lovely lady you've brought along?''

''This is my fiancee, Pan.''

''Nice to meet you, eh, grand elder.''

''Nice to meet you too, young one.''

''So, Goku what has brought you here?''

''Well, uh, Me and Pan wanted to explore some planets and learn some new techniques. And I know you have some awesome tricks, so we thought we'd come here and visit ya'll.''

''Alright then. Kotara, can you lead them the way to where they can stay?''

''Actually, grand elder, I was already doing that.''

''Oh, okay then.''

After a few moments, Kotara has brought them to the place they could stay.

''Here it is.''

''Yes, this is great. Thanks a lot, Kotara.''

''No problem, Goku.''

''Um, if I may ask, how long do you intend to stay here?''

''I uh... don't really know yet, actually.''

''Oh, no worries. You can stay as long as you'd like.''

''That's awesome. Thanks.''

After Goku and Pan brought all their stuff to their home and turned their spaceship in capsule form, Goku and Pan visited some Yardrats Goku knew. They were all very happy to see them. Pan got along with the Yardrats very quickly. The Yardrats said they found Pan to be similar to Goku. Goku and Pan haven't told them yet that they were actually grandfather and granddaugther.

Time seemed to fly by and it was already nighttime. Everyone headed to their beds.

When Goku and Pan got in bed, they had little conversation.

''The Yardrats are really friendly, Goku.''

''I told you so.''

''But, I have to ask. Are you going to tell them, about us? You know, being grandfather and granddaughter.''

''I don't know. I don't even know if they allow such things.''

''I see.''

''But, look, they don't have to know everything about us, right? But, we eventually do have to say that you're pregnant.''

''Yeah, you're right. Well, It's getting late, we should sleep.''

''Yeah, Goodnight, Pan.''

''Goodnight, Goku.''

**Hey, guys. I have something to ask you all. I was actually planning for this story to be like 15-20 chapters, but it the story came out a bit longer than I actually intended. But I want to hear from you guys if I should continue to at least chapter 25-30, or stop after a few chapters. Let me know what you guys want and I'll see what I can do.**


	21. Chapter 21 A new life is born

Chapter 21 A new life is born

7, 5 Months have passed. Pan was very nervous because she knew that her baby would be born very soon.

''Uh, Pan, is it okay if I go to the grand elder for a while?

''Yeah, fine, but come back soon okay.''

''I will, see you later.''

Actually, it was the grand elder who asked Goku to go and see him. He had some questions about Pan. Goku instant transmissioned himself towards the grand elder.

''You wanted to see me, grand elder?''

''Yes, um, take a seat, Goku.''

''So, what did you want to talk about?''

''I have some questions about you... and you fiancee, Pan.''

''Uh, okay. What do you want to know?''

''Well, for starters, who is she exactly? Where did you meet her?''

''Oh, uh, well, I met her on Earth, of course, and uhhh'' Goku said before he was interrupted.

''Stop there, Goku. You are lieing to me. I can hear it in your voice. Just tell me the truth.''

Goku was hesitating a bit. He never was a good liar, but he was more worried about what the grand elder would think of him if he knew that Pan was his granddaugther.

''Come on, now. Just tell me. You know you can tell me everything.''

The grand elder saw how much Goku was struggling to tell him the truth.

The grand elder stood up and said: '' You know what, we'll take some other time. When you're ready for it, just stop by and we'll talk.''

''No, wait, grand elder. I... I... I will tell everything.'' Goku said almost in a whisper.

''I'll start from the beginning.''

''Okay, then.'' The grand elder went to sit down again.

''I... I was married once before. Her name was Chichi. We have 2 sons, Gohan and Goten.''

''But what does this have to do with Pan?''

''Well, Pan is the daughter of my first son, Gohan.''

The grand elder was shocked to say the least. He never would've guessed that Pan was Goku's own granddaughter.

''Goku, how could you? She's your... your granddaughter. How could you two even have those feelings for each other? It doesn't make any sense. Wait, the child she's carrying... is it... yours?''

''...Yes.''

''Goku, but that's... that's...''

''Kinda messed up, I know. But please, let me explain.''

''You better have a damn good explanation for this.''

Goku sighed. ''Well, when Pan was born, I was still a adult and...'' Before Goku could explain it any further, he got cut off by the grand elder.

''What do you mean, you were still a adult?''

''I'll get to that, please let me finish. So, Pan was born and I was still a adult. 5 Years later, I left my family to train a boy called Uub. I just wanted to make sure that the planet would be safe if I weren't around anymore. Then, another 5 years later, On a place called Kami's Lookout, a old enemy appeared and summoned the black star dragon. I have told you about them before, right?''

''Yes, you said they could grant you wishes like bringing back the dead.''

''That's right, but he wanted immortality like usual. But I tried to stop them, and he accidently wished for me to be a kid again. That is the reason why I still look so young. Anyways, I decided that it was time to go back home. And boy, were they suprised. Heheheheh. But, the black star dragonballs scattered around the universe and if we didn't brought them back in a year, the Earth would explode. We brought them back in time, but a evil force ruined it again, and Earth exploded anyway. But yeah, so me and Pan had some adventures together, but I know for certain that we didn't have any feelings for eachother at the time. But because I was a kid again, we were growing up together, so we didn't really see each other as grandpa and granddaughter anymore, but more like childhood friends.''

''Hmm, that would explain why it was easy for you two to fell in love.''

''Well, it sure wasn't easy to ignore those feelings, grand elder, believe me. But I know what I feel, and I love her, more than you can possibly imagine.''

''It is true that love works in ways we can't understand.

''Yeah, I know. But, grand elder, I want to ask you something.''

''What is it?''

''I want you to be the one to make it official.''

''What do you mean?''

''I want you to be the one to marry us.''

''You... you want... me to...?''

''Please, grand elder. Pan and I would be so glad if you could do this for us.''

''Ah, well, I... Oh, alright then. After all you've done for us, it's the least I can do.''

''Thank you so much, grand elder.''

Suddenly, Goku felt Pan's ki spike.

''What's wrong, Goku?''

''Something's wrong with Pan. Her ki spiked all of a sudden.''

Goku wanted to instant transmission himself towards Pan, but Kotara appeared before them with instant transmission.

''Goku, Pan has to go to the hospital, quick. She's about to give birth.''

''Really, oh boy, I'm gonna be a daddy again. Grand elder, I'll see you later.''

Goku instant transmissioned himself towards Pan.

''Pan, are you alright?''

''Goku, we need to go to the hospital, quick. My water broke.''

Goku carried Pan and instant transmissioned them to the hospital.

''Quick, we need help. My fiancee is about to give birth.''

A couple of nurses got a hospital bed. Goku placed Pan on the bed and the nurses hurried to the delivery. Goku waited in the lobby nearby the delivery Pan went in. He began to feel a bit nervous as he heard her screaming a bit. He walked back and forth in the lobby.

A few hours later, a doctor came out of the delivery.

''Doc, is everything alright with Pan and the baby?'' Goku asked him worried.

''No need to worry mr. Goku. Everything went alright. Pan and the baby are fine.''

''Whew, well that's a relief. Can I see them?''

''Of course, you can go in. You'll be a bit suprised though.'' The doctor said with a smile on his face.

''Huh? How come?'' Goku asked confused.

''Go in and see for yourself.''

So Goku opened the door and saw Pan with their child in her arms.

''Say, Pan, How are you doing?''

''I have felt better. But it was all worth it.'' Then Pan turned have face to their baby and said: ''Wanna see you daddy?''

Pan gave the baby to Goku and he was kinda shocked. ''He looks exactly... like... like... me. And he also has a tail, just like I used to have.''

Goku held him for a few minutes, feeling so proud of his newborn son until he returned him to Pan.

''So, do you know how to name the kid?'' A nurse asked them.

Pan stared at their newborn child for a bit and then turned her face to Goku and said: ''Yes, I know how to name him.''

''Well, what is it?''

''Son Goku jr.''


	22. Chapter 22 My dad's a Saiyan

Chapter 22 My dad's a Saiyan

**I have rewritten this chapter a bit due to the mistake I've made regarding Goku jrs Saiyan blood percentage. Thank you, Ainokoana, for pointing it out.**

5 Years later, Goku and Pan got married on Yardrat, and they were now heading back to Earth. Goku suggested that Goku jr. should learn how to mask his energy, considering he is a very powerful kid and if they searched for the ki and saw a kid running around who looks exactly like Goku, people might start to suspect things. Pan agreed and Goku taught Goku jr. how to lower his ki. They never explained to Goku jr. why he had to conceal his energy but he just shrugged it off.

Goku and Goku jr. were doing image training at the moment. After a while Goku jr. opened his eyes and was panting alot.

''Wow, daddy, you are so strong. I can never beat you.''

''You don't have to worry about that, kiddo. You're already a million times stronger than I was on your age. I bet you have surpassed me even before you are a adult.''

''Wow, you really think that, daddy? That'd be so awesome.''

Goku smiled at his response. ''Well, I think that's enough for today. We'll go to bed soon.''

''Okay, but daddy, I want to ask you something.''

''What is it, Goku?'' ''Heh, calling him Goku without the jr. kinda sounds weird. It's like I'm talking to myself.'' Goku thought with a smile on his face.

''Well, why do we both have a tail? And why does mom not have one? I mean, we all look like we're the same.''

''Heheheheheheh, I knew you would ask it sooner or later. Okay, I'll explain it all to you. Ready?''

''Yeah.''

''Well, I have already told you that Earth is my home and I grew up there, right?''

''Yeah, you did.''

''Here's the thing. I actually wasn't born on Earth. Apparently I was born on planet Vegeta, and I'm not an Earthling but a Saiyan. But I didn't knew that and since Saiyans look almost identical to Earthlings, I was able to fit in well with them, except for the tail, of course.''

''Okay, that's kinda... weird. But if I'm your son, does that mean I'm also a Saiyan?''

''Indeed.''

''But why doesn't mom have a tail like us?''

''Because I'm 75% human, Goku.'' Pan interrupted before Goku could answer it.

''Hey, Pan, I was just explaining our heritage.''

''Yeah, I heard the last part. So our little Goku wants to learn all about our Saiyan and human history huh.''

''Yeah, mom. I wanna know everything about it. But what did you mean with: ''Because I'm 75% percent human''?''

''Well, I'm also part Saiyan. Only for about 25%, so I wasn't born with a tail either. And because I'm only for about 25% Saiyan and 75% Human, and your father is a full blooded Saiyan. So you're 62,5% Saiyan, and 37,5% human.''

''But you still have saiyan blood so why don't you have a tail?''

''I think it's because you need to have at least 50% Saiyan blood to be born with a tail.'' Goku said thinking about Gohan, who is a half Saiyan and he was born with a tail.

''But, what's the use of having a tail, anyway?''

''Well, when we Saiyans have a tail we can become giant apes. We only have to look at the full moon and then we change. And when we become giant apes, we become uncontrollable monsters. I have heard that there were a few Saiyans who can keep control in that state.''

''Can you control it, daddy?''

''As a matter a fact, I can't.''

''That's not exactly true, Goku. Remember back when we fought against Bebi, when I that photo of us on the beach fell out of my backpack? When you looked at it, you suddenly stopped being so wild and destructive.''

''Oh yeah, I had forgotten about that. But I managed to control just that 1 time.''

''But dad, if you really turn into a uncontrollable ape, why do you keep you tail?''

''Well, I don't keep my tail for nothing you know. I have a reason.''

''And that is?'' Goku jr. said with a confused look.

''I'll show you.'' Goku stood up and transformed into SSJ4 which shocked Goku jr. Pan just laughed at the expression on Goku jrs face.

''Wow, dad. That's amazing. Woah.''

''Pretty neat huh?''

''Yeah. I wanna know how you do that. Can you teach me?''

''Hahahahahahah. I doubt you could become a SSJ4 even though if you have a tail. If I remember correctly, only full- blooded Saiyans can become SSJ4.''

''Ahhhhhhh, that's just not fair.'' Goku jr. said crossing his arms.

''Hey, don't worry about it. Although I think you could still become a SSJ3 at least.''

''Really? How does a SSJ3 look like?''

Instead of showing it to Goku jr., Goku explained it. ''You get long, blond hair, and your eyebrows disappear.''

''Eyebrows disappear? Why?''

''To be completely honest I don't know.'' Goku said while laughing.

''Can you become a SSJ3, mom?''

''No, I can only become a SSJ 1.'' Pan replied.

''Okay, I can't wait until I can become a SSJ.''

''Heheh, you don't have to worry about that. You becoming a SSJ will be a matter in days.''

''Really, dad? You mean it?''

''I do, my son.'' Goku said while placing his hand on Goku jrs head.

Pan just stared happily at her now husband and son. Life really couldn't get any better.

''Well, I think it's time to go to bed. I'll tuck you in, little guy.'' Goku said while leading his son to his bedroom.

After Goku tucked Goku jr. in, he had one final question. ''Dad, if you are a Saiyan, then why did you want to go to Earth?''

''Uhhh, that's a story for some other time. Right now, you have to sleep.''

''Okay, daddy. Goodnight.''

''Goodnight, my son.''

While Goku walked back to where Pan was, the question Goku jr. asked him troubled him a bit. Pan noticed the look on Goku's face and was worried a bit.

''What's wrong, honey? You seem upset.''

''Uh, well, Goku just asked me why I went to Earth if I'm a Saiyan.''

''And what did you tell him?''

''I said that I would tell that story some other time. But I don't know how to explain it to him. I can't just very well say: Son, your dad was a evil Saiyan baby like all other Saiyan baby's and I was sent to Earth to destroy it.''

''Heheheheh, evil baby.'' Pan said while laughing. ''You don't have to think about it right now. Let's go to bed.''

''Yeah, okay.''

After they got in bed, Goku gave Pan a kiss on the cheek. ''Goodnight, sweetheart.''

''Goodnight, honey.''

While Goku, Pan, and Goku jr. had a happy life with no worries , someone very dear to Goku has died recently without Goku knowing since he has been on Yardrat and has been traveling through space for almost 6 years now. But who has died? And how will it affect Goku when he finds out? Find out next time.


	23. Chapter 23 Home sweet home

Chapter 23 Home sweet home

Only a few days remain before Goku, Pan and Goku jr. arrive on Earth. Both Pan and Goku jr were sleeping at the moment. Goku was watching Goku jr. sleep and had a sad look on his face. A few moments later Pan awoke and noticed that Goku was not sleeping next to her. She went to Goku jrs room to see if Goku was there. All of a sudden she felt a bit sad, but she couldn't explain why.

''Goku, what's wrong?''

''Huh, oh Pan, it's you.''

''Who else could it be? We are the only ones on the ship.''

''Heheh, you're right about that.''

''So, what are you thinking about?''

''Oh, it's nothing.''

''You can't lie to me, Son Goku. I can see it on your face. It has something to do with Goku jr. right? Otherwise you wouldn't be sitting here.'' Pan said softly so that Goku jr. wouldn't wake up.

''Well, it's just that, I feel sad for him.''

''Why?''

''Let's talk in our bedroom.''

Pan nodded and so they went to their bedroom. They went to sit on their bed and Goku started talking. '' The reason I feel sad for him is because he won't even get to know our relatives. I mean, the kid's not dumb. He'll eventually ask is he has other family members. And I don't know what to say it he does. If I lie, he will maybe just leave it at that and become a very lonely kid and if I just tell him the truth, he'll eventually find Gohan, Goten and the others. If they see him, they'll automatically know that I'm the father, but what if they ask him who his mother is? All I know is that they'll kill me for sure when they find out. It's just that I want my son to be happy.''

''But Goku, you lived in the woods alone for years right?''

''Yeah.''

''Did you ever feel lonely?''

''No, not really. But what does it have to do with Goku jr.?''

''What I'm trying to say is that, Goku jr. looks alot like you not only in appearance, but also in character. I doubt he'll get lonely. And if he does ask if he has any family members, we'll just have to tell him the truth. And I think he'll understand if we explain to him why we never told him he had relatives. Like you said, he's not dumb.''

''Heh, yeah, I guess you're right. I just hope nobody finds out about him or us on Earth. If that happens, I can go straight to hell.''

''Well, It's not like we can keep our marriage a secret forever you know. They will find out about us sooner or later.''

''I have to be honest with you, there were times I just wanted to blurt out that I had a relationship with you. I don't like it that we have to keep everything a secret.'' Goku sighed. ''Now I have the urge to search for the dragonballs and just wish that everyone would accept our marriage. Wait a second. Maybe Dende could help us by creating another set of dragonballs. That way, we won't have to do all sneaky and Goku jr. could just meet everyone we know.''

''That... That is a great idea. But how long will it take Dende to create a new set of Dragonballs?''

''Uhhh... I don't know. I'll ask him while him are back on Earth. Until the dragonballs are done, we'll have to keep Goku jr. hidden, but I doubt it'll take Dende long to create a new set.''

''Then we can finally live like we always wanted to. No more worries about people finding out about us. We can live like a normal, quiet married couple.''

''Well, you can still leave the normal out, because we're'' Goku got interrupted before he could finish his sentence.

''Yeah, yeah, I know that. Even though I haven't seen you like my grandfather for like 25 years or so.''

''Heheheheheheheh. Yeah. Still kinda weird how things turned out huh?''

''You can say that again.''

Suddenly Pan hugged Goku and said: ''Let's just hope this plan works.''

''Yeah.''

''I just got one question.''

''Go ahead.''

''Why the sudden interest in everyone knowing about us? I thought you were always fine with the rest now knowing about us.''

Goku just stared at Pan's face for a while. ''To be honest, I wasn't fine with it. I love you very much and I hated the fact that we had act differently towards other just so that they wouldn't suspect anything. And I felt that you were suffering too, Pan.''

''Huh, but how did you...?''

''I guess it's a Saiyan thing. I remember Vegeta saying that if a bond between Saiyans is very strong, you feel everything that your mate is feeling. If she's happy, then you're happy. If she's sad, then you also feel sad.''

''Oh, well, that could explain why I suddenly felt sad when I saw you sitting next to Goku jr.''

''Really? So you can feel my emotions too?''

''I-I guess. Come to think of it, even if i was mad sometimes, I suddenly got happy when I got close to you.''

''See how strong our bond is? It'd be such a waste if people couldn't see that.''

''Yeah, you got a point there.''

''Well, anyways, I think it's about time we got back to sleep again. It's just that I don't feel tired at all.''

''Well, I know a way to make you tired.'' Pan said with a seductive voice.

''Huh, what do you m-... Ohhhh, I get it'' Goku said with a smile on his face.

''We just have to be quiet though. You wouldn't want Goku jr to walk in on us, would ya?''

''I guess it'll be a bit traumatizing for him.'' Goku said with his usual Son grin.

Goku checked up on Goku jr. to make sure he's asleep. Then Goku got back to their bedroom and closed the door.

3 Days later...

''We will arrive on Earth in about 10 minutes. You're finally going to see the planet your mom and I were raised.''

''Yes, finally.'' Goku jr. said jumpy.

''But remember, lower your ki level.''

''Yes, mom. Understood.''

Meanwhile on Earth...

''Hey, I can feel 2 very large ki's. They are coming closer to Earth.'' Gohan said with a worried face.

''Don't tell me it's bad company.'' Videl said noticing Gohan's worried face.

''I don't know. They do feel kinda familiar.'' Gohan was concentrating hard to figure who it were. ''Wait a sec. It's my dad and Pan. They've returned'' Gohan said happy.

''Really? Finally my little girl's back. But I don't understand. Why haven't they said they were coming back when we talked to Pan a while ago. We could've organized a welcome back party.''

''Well, I think my dad won't be in a party mood once he knows about everything.''

''Yeah, I think you're right.''

''I wonder how he'll take it.'' Gohan said with a sad look on his face.

''I think you know full well how he's gonna take it. They were friends like forever.''

''Yeah. This is going to be a tough one. Hm? It seems like they landed. I doubt that they will go straight to us since they will have to unpack a lot of stuff. So that'll give us some time to think about how we're gonna tell him.''

Meanwhile, the spaceship has landed near Goku's house.

''Home sweet home. I've missed this place.''

''Wow, so this is Earth, dad?''

''Yep.''

''This is awesome.''

''It sure is, son. It sure is.''

''Goku.''

''What is it?'' Both Goku and Goku jr. asked.

Pan laughed a little at how they both reacted. ''I mean grown up Goku.''

''Okay, what is it?''

''Well, I assume that we were planning to stay here forever, right? So we have to unpack everything this time.''

''Nah, leave that to me. You should go see your parents. I know they missed you alot.''

''But it's lot of stuff. Are you sure you can do it all by yourself?

''Dont worry about that. I can handle this. Besides Goku jr. is here to help me. Now you go to your parents.''

''Thank you.'' Pan gave him a kiss on the cheek and flew to her parents house.

''Ewwww, that's grose. Mom kissed you.''

''Hahahahahah. You talk like that for now, but over a few years you want to kiss your girlfriend or wife too.''

''No, I'm not gonna do that. Never.''

''Heheheheh. In a few years, my boy. In a few years. Okay, let's get started with getting our bags and unpacking everything.''

Meanwhile, Pan has made her way to Gohan and Videl's house.

''Mom. Dad. It's me, Pan.''

Videl opened the door to see her only daughter standing before her.

''Pan, honey. It's really great to see you again.'' Videl said while hugging Pan to death.

''Mom, I can't... breathe.''

''Oh sorry, Pan.'' She was then studying Pan's whole body. ''You look different. Did something happen while you were in space?''

''Uh, no... Nothing happened. I'm still the same old Pan.'' Pan said a bit nervous. ''Dad, I have missed you.'' Pan said while running towards Gohan and hugging him tightly.

''I have missed you too, Pan.'' Gohan said embracing his daughter. ''So, how was space?''

''It was alot of fun. We went to all kinds of different planets.'' Pan just made it up as she couldn't come up with a quick excuse of why they were on Yardrat for years.

''So, why is dad still at home? Is he unpacking everything or something?''

''Yeah, I wanted to help him, but he said I should go and see you two first.''

''Okay, well, uh, Pan, could you go back and tell him to come over here. We have to tell him something.''

''Okay, sure thing.'' A few seconds later Pan noticed Gohan's face becoming sad.

''Dad, what's wrong?'' Pan asked a bit worried.

''Uh, nothing. Just go tell your grandpa to come over here.''

''O-Okay.'' So Pan went back to Goku's house. She arrived there very quickly, and she noticed Goku and Goku jr. were almost done with unpacking everything.

''Wow, you two sure have worked hard.''

''Pan, are you back already?''

''Yeah, well, my dad told me to tell you that you need to go to him.''

''Okay, did he tell you why?''

''No, but I think it's really serious. His face turned a bit sad.''

''Hmm. Okay then, I'll pay them a visit. I'll be right back.'' With that said, Goku instant transmissioned himself towards Gohan's place.

''Hey, son. Long time no see. Hey, Videl. Wow, you guys haven't changed a bit.''

''Dad, welcome back to Earth. You haven't changed a bit either.'' Gohan said with a smile on his face.

''Well, you know me. I never change.''

Gohan's smile immediately disappeared and his face got very serious. ''Im guessing Pan told you I had to tell you something.''

''Yeah, she did. So, what's up.'' Then Goku saw Gohan's face turning sad as well as Videl's face. He immediately it was serious. ''Gohan, what's wrong.''

''Well, uh, dad, It's about Bulma.''

''Is there something wrong with her?''

''Uh, no, well there was something wrong with her, but you won't be able to see her anymore.''

Goku didn't like where this is going. ''Son, what do you mean?''

''She... she has passed away due to lung cancer.''

Goku stood there just shocked. His oldest friend has died and since she died of natural causes she can't be brought back to life again with the dragonballs. But even so, Goku destroyed the 4 star ball, so no one could ever come back again.

''I.. I don't know what to say. How... how could this happen?''

''Well, you knew that Bulma was a smoker, right. It apparently was caused bacause of that. In the beginning it looked like she was recovering very well, but somewhere something went wrong and she just stopped fighting against it.''

''W-what were her last words?''

''Her last words?'' Goku nodded.

Gohan looked at the ground and said: ''Her last words were...

It was silent for a moment until Gohan finally spoke up again.

''Where is Goku?''


	24. Chapter 24 I'm a failure

Chapter 24 I'm a failure

''W-what were her last words?''

''Her last words?'' Goku nodded.

Gohan looked at the ground and said: ''Her last words were...

It was silent for a moment until Gohan finally spoke up again.

''Where is Goku?''

Goku felt absolutely devastated. His oldest friend has died and her last wish was to have him by her side. But like usual, he was gone again. Never had he been so disappointed in himself like he is now.

''I... I... I gotta go.'' Goku said before he disappeared by instant transmission.

''Dad... I wish there was something I could do for him.''

''You can't, Gohan. He will have to process it by himself.''

''I know.''

''Don't worry, your father is a strong man.''

''I know he is, but... I saw his face. I never saw him like that before.''

''Well, It's only logical. He just heard he lost his best and oldest friend.''

''Still... I could see in his eyes that all kinds of thought were running through his head. I'll go over there in a few days, and see how's he doing then. Hopefully, he'll be a bit calmer then.''

Meanwhile at Goku's house, Goku just got back using his instant transmission. Immediately after Goku returned, Pan felt a great deal of sadness. Pan ran downstairs to see Goku sitting on the couch with his hands on his head.

''Goku, what's wrong? What did dad tell you?''

''It's Bulma... she's... she's dead.''

Pan knows how much that has to hurt. She knows that Goku knew Bulma since he was 12 years old and that they have been friends since their first quest to find the dragon balls.

''Oh, Goku, I'm... I'm sorry. I don't know what to say.''

Goku turned his face towards Pan. ''You know what hurts me the most?'' Pan shook her head.

''Her final words.'' Goku turned his face to the ground ''They were: ''Where is Goku?'' My best friend died and her last wish was that I was there with her. And like usual, I wasn't here. It seems like what Vegeta said all those years ago was true after all.''

''What?''

''That I'm a failure.''

''W-Why would say something like that?'' Pan sad with sadness in her voice.

''Because I am. I can't do nothing right. I was a terrible husband for Chichi, a terrible father and a lousy friend.''

''You... you don't really believe that, do you?''

''It's the truth. Sometimes I wonder why I wasn't on planet Vegeta when it blew up. Everyone would be better off without me anyway.''

After she heard Goku's last sentence, she slapped him in the face which caused Goku to fall on the ground, ''That's enough.''

''Why did you do that?'' Goku asked trying to stand up and rubbing his face.

''You need to stop tormenting yourself.''

''Why? It's what I deserve.'' Goku said while turning his back on Pan.

''And why would you say that?''

''Because I let everyone down. It's always been like that. I've missed the first 7 years of Gotens life. I've left your grandma and your father alone so for many times. Heck, even Piccolo was a better dad to Gohan than I was when he was my archnemesis. I don't know why I even have children. I barely raised them. I'm a terrible father and I was a terrible husband.''

''That's not what grandma and dad said about you.''

Goku turned his face around and asked her: ''What do you mean?''

''Even after you left to train with Uub, when grandma talked about you, she always said good things about you. Like how you were brave, couragous, and that she couldn't have found a better man than you. She said that you had the most purest heart on the planet. And she said even though she missed you while you were gone, she knew that if you weren't gone, we would most likely be dead.''

Goku's face softend up a bit.

''Dad was the same. He always said that, even thought you were gone a huge part of his life, he couldn't ask for a better dad. He always blamed himself for you missing the first 7 years of uncle Goten's life. He always blamed himself for your death.''

''So after all those years, Gohan still blames himself for that huh?. Guess he has it from me since I'm doing the same thing now.'' Goku thought.

''And when I saw you together with Goku jr., I knew they were right about you. So stop saying you were a terribe husband and father, because you are not. You are a amazing father and you have been a good husband to me too. If anyone should be blamed it's all those evil forces who tried to destroy the Earth.''

''But that was the reason I sacrificed myself during the Cell games. They were always coming after me.''

''And why? Because you tried to save the Earth? The universe? Since when is that a bad thing?''

Goku smiled at her response. ''Pan is a smart girl. She gets that from her parents, certainly not from me.''

Goku embraced Pan in a hug. ''I'm sorry, Pan. It's just, I kept all those thoughts locked, and after hearing about Bulma's death, it suddenly became a bit too much. But I realized you're right. I don't have to blame myself for all those things. Still, I just wished that I didn't have to leave them alone so many times.''

''And I know they also didn't want you to leave, but they understood why you did it. That's why I said that you don't have to blame yourself.''

''Mom? Dad? Is everything okay? I heard you talking a bit loudly. You're not having a fight, are you?''

''No, everything's fine, Goku, just go upstairs and play a bit.''

''Oh, okay then.'' Goku jr. said happily when going upstairs again.

Goku sighed. ''Thank you, Pan.''

''What for?''

''For telling me the truth. For cheering me up. For being there for me.''

''Well, I am your wife after all. It's only my duty. Sorry for slapping you though.''

''Don't worry about it. I deserved it.''

''Don't start again.''

''Heheheheheheheh.''

''I'm gonna miss Bulma though. Her being dead hasn't really sunk in yet.''

''Well, what'd you expect? You just heard it like 15 minutes ago. These things need time.''

''Yeah, you're right.'' Goku leaned in to gave her a kiss on the cheek. ''What would I do without you?''

''I don't know.'' Then suddenly Pan's stomach growled. ''Anyway let's eat something. Im starving.''

''Yep, she got that from me.'' Goku thought with a grin on his face.


	25. Chapter 25 Trouble

Chapter 25 Trouble

It's been a few days since Goku heard about Bulma's death, so Gohan decided to pay him a visit. Pan took Goku jr. with her to let him see how the Earth looks like.

''Hey, dad, it's me, Gohan.'' Goku opened the door.

''Hey, Gohan, come in.'' Gohan came in and went to sit on the couch.

''Do you want something to drink?''

''No, I'm good. Hey, where did Pan go to?''

''Oh, she went outside to explore the Earth. You know, to see if it has changed a lot.'' Goku hated to lie, especially against his son, but he had to.

''Okay.''

''So, what's up?''

''Well, I came to check on you, to make sure you were alright.''

''You don't need to worry, son. I'm fine.''

''Anybody who saw the look on your face when you heard the news would be worried.''

''Yeah, I was a bit down. Well... a bit is a understatement. I was very down. I started blaming myself for everything.''

''What do you mean?''

''I started blaming myself for being a terrible father, husband, friend. Thinking I was a failure. Things like that.''

''Dad, you know better than that. You were a great father. And mom never said anything bad about you. She praised you. You can't be serious that you really thought you were a failure?''

''Well, I am. I was tormenting myself with the mistakes I've made.''

''But, dad, everyone makes mistakes. The best we can do is learn from our mistakes and go on with our lives.''

''Yeah, you're right. But I heard that you still haven't forgiven yourself at what happened during the Cell games.''

''What? But how did you...?''

''Pan told me. She said that you still blame yourself for me missing the first 7 years of Goten's life. Gohan, I have told you this before, but it was my own decision.''

Gohan's face turned sad while he thought of the events that occured during the Cell games. ''Yeah, but, if I had controlled my power instead of the opposite, then you didn't have to sacrifice yourself.''

''But, Gohan, you were only a 10 year old kid. I'm not sure that even I could have controlled the power you had.''

''If there was a person who could've controlled it, it probably would've been you''

''I'm not so sure about that.'' Goku said while smiling causing them both to laugh.

An half a hour later, Pan and Goku jr. were on their way back home, until Pan sensed Gohan's ki at home.

''Uh, Goku, would you like to play here for a bit while I'll cook you something delicious?''

''Okay, but why do I have to play here? Can't I just wait upstairs at home?''

''Well, it has to be a surprise, and with your Saiyan nose, you'll probably know what it is in seconds.''

''Oh okay then, but I don't know when I have go back.''

''Don't worry about that. After I'm done, I'll pick you up. But you have to stay in this area. It will be easier for me to find you.''

''All right then.''

''And remember to keep your ki hidden.''

''Understood.''

While Pan was making her way back home, Gohan was just about to leave.

''Hey, is that Pan I'm sensing?''

''Uhh..'' Goku was concentrating on her ki. ''Yep, that's Pan alright.''

Pan noticed Gohan and Goku standing at the door. ''Hey, dad, how's it going?'' Pan said while landing in front of them.

''Everything's been going just fine. How about you?''

''Fine I guess.''

Gohan laughed a bit at her response. ''Well, I'm going home. Your mother is probably finishing dinner already. Well, see you 2 later.''

''Bye, dad.'' Pan was waving her dad goodbye until she realized something. ''Uh oh.''

''Hm? What's wrong?''

''I kinda forgot that my mom and dad live in that direction.''

''So?''

''I also came from that direction and because I sensed that my dad was here, I told Goku jr. to go and play in a area in the same direction.''

''Hmmm, he is concealing his energy very well. I can't even sense him.''

''Yeah, but what if my dad finds him?''

''Don't worry about that. If we can't even sense him, I doubt Gohan will.''

''I don't know. I've got a bad feeling all of a sudden.''

Meanwhile, Goku jr. was swimming in a lake in the area Pan told him to stay.

''Ahhh, I don't have a drying cloth. How am I supposed to dry myself now? That's why you have to think before you act, Goku.'' Goku jr. said to himself. ''Well, I could use my ki to dry myself off. Mom told me not to use my ki, but if I stay wet, I could catch a cold. Oh well, I guess it's okay for this one time.'' And so Goku jr. was using his ki to dry himself off. However, Gohan was just flying home and sensed a ki rising.

''Hmm, what's that? It's a pretty strong ki. But, it feels familiar somehow.'' Gohan stopped flying trying to figure out who this ki belonged to. ''Oh no, is that... a Saiyan? I better go check it out.''

''There, all done. I better put my clothes on.''

''Hm? This ki... it vanished. But it should be around here somewhere.''

''Okay then, what should I do now? Mom told me to play here, but there aren't any animals to play with. This sucks. I wish she would've picked a better place for me to play.''

Gohan was still trying to find the source of the ki. After a couple of minutes of searching, he thought he should just give up, and it was then, that he saw a small boy with a tail.

''So I was right. It was a Saiyan. But how? Vegeta told us there weren't any Saiyans left besides him and my father. I'll ask him why he's here on Earth.''

''Huh, what is this power I'm sensing?'' Goku jr. said while looking into the skies. ''It's heading into my direction.''

''Hmmm, it's a kid.'' Gohan thought while getting closer to Goku jr. After he landed infront of him, Gohan was quite shocked.

''Huh, this can't be. He looks exactly like dad.''

''Uh mister, do you want something from me?''

''There is no mistaken he is dad's son. His looks and tail give it away. But I don't understand. Why would dad have another son and not tell us about it? I mean, this kid should be around 4 years old. Why would he keep it a secret?''

''Uh mister, is there something wrong?''

''I should just ask him I guess.''

''Hello, you there?''

''Oh, uh sorry kid. I was thinking kinda hard. Hahahahahah''

Goku jr. gave him a confused look. ''So, can I maybe help you?''

''Uh, well, uh, not really. I just felt a big power and I just wanted to see what it was.''

''Oh, okay.''

''So, little guy, what's your name?''

''My name is Son Goku jr. I was named after my father, Son Goku.''

''So it's true. He really is dad's kid. That makes him my little brother. But who is his mother?Mom died like 6 years ago. So, I'm guessing Goku jrs mom lives in space. But still, why would dad keep this a secret?''

''Uh mister, you were thinking hard again.''

''Oh sorry. So we know who you're father is. May I ask you how your mom's called?''

''My mom?'' Gohan nodded.

''Her name is Pan.''


	26. Chapter 26 A pissed off Gohan

Chapter 26 A pissed off Gohan

''Wait a second. Did you say Pan?'' Gohan said with a shocked face.

''Yes.''

Gohan couldn't believe what his ears. Goku, his dad, has a son with his daughter, Pan. All kinds of thoughts and emotions were running through his head, from disappointment to rage. How could both Goku and Pan even think of doing such things with eachother. Soon his face turned very angry, causing to scare Goku jr.

''Uh, Gohan, is there something wr-'' Before Goku jr. could finish his sentence, Gohan grabbed his wrist and flew towards Goku's house.

''Hey, Gohan. I need to stay here until my mom picks me up. Where are you taking me? Hey, Gohan, can you hear me?'' Gohan did hear that Goku jr., but he didn't pay any attention to what he was saying. All he could think about is how Goku and Pan could have a affair with each other.

''How could they do this? They are relatives. The thought of them together sickens me.''

Meanwhile at Goku's house...

''Uh, Pan, your dad is coming back. And very fast too. Wait a minute, his ki... it feels kind a weird, more like he's pissed off for some reason.''

''I hope he didn't find Goku jr.''

''Hey, look, there's my house. Are you taking me home, Gohan?'' Still, Gohan did not respond to Goku jr. The closer he got to Goku's house, the angrier he got. When he landed he punched the door, causing it to break in two.

Pan saw a enraged Gohan, holding Goku jr. in 1 hand. ''Shit, he did find him. This is bad.''

''And we're screwed.'' Was all Goku could think of.

''Dad, Pan, care to explain why this kid here says that you two are his parents?'' Gohan said trying not to scream, although it was very difficult.

Goku and Pan just looked at each other and nodded. ''It seems we can't keep this a secret anymore.'' Pan said while very scared of how Gohan would react. ''It's true. I'm his mom and Goku is his father.''

''But... but HOW. How could you do this? He's your...'' Before Gohan wanted to finish, he realized he still held Goku jr. in his hand. He didn't want Goku jr. to hear that his parents were really grandfather and granddaughter so he let him go and told him to go upstairs. Goku jr. ran upstairs without hesitating.

''How could you do this? He's your grandfather.'' Gohan continued from where he left off. ''HOW... HOW COULD YOU HAVE SEX WITH YOUR OWN GRANDFATHER?''

''Now, Gohan, let me explain how this happened.''

''I. Don't. Want. To. Hear. The details.''

''That's not what I meant, I mean how we fell in love.''

''I don't want to hear that either. No explanation could justify this incestous affair. Are you two out of your minds or something? How in the hell could you two even develop feelings for each other. You've known each other for so long.''

''Well ,yes, that is true, but...'' Pan trying to explain how they fell in love.

''But WHAT? TELL ME.''

''I think it's because Goku got turned back into a child by the black star dragon, I never really saw him anymore as my grandfather. I mean, he was even smaller than me. And we had so many adventures together, so...''

''So you're telling me you already had feelings for him while you were kids.''

''No, that's not it. I mean, we kinda grew up together, you know, like childhood friends, so it was...''

''Stop, I don't want to hear anything anymore. I don't care how you two fell in love. It's sick. Wait until your mother hears about this.''

''Wait, no, dad, please don't tell her. Please, I'll anything, but don't tell her.''

''Fine, then. I want you to leave this house and stay with us until you have found a other house to live in. And I want to make sure you never have any contact with this sick bastard who calls himself my father.''

Pan shouldn't be surprised that Gohan would come up with such a thing. But she could never leave Goku, she loves him too much for that. ''I'm sorry, but I can't do that.''

''Suit yourself, but if your mother hears about this, she will drag you herself outta this house. So we can do this the easy way or the hard way.''

Pan walked up to Goku and hugged him. Gohan immediately knew what her answer was. He wanted to leave until he saw Goku's arms embracing Pan. ''You keep your FILTHY HANDS OFF OF HER.'' Gohan dashed towards Goku and punched him in the face as hard as he could.

''GOKU.'' Pan ran up to Goku. ''What's wrong with you, dad? How could you punch your own father like that?''

''What's wrong with me? What's WRONG with YOU TWO? Having a affair with each other. For all I know you two may have gotten married.'' Then Gohan noticed how Goku and Pan stared at each other after he said that. ''No. Don't tell me. You two are married? WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU THINKING? You. Two. Are. Relatives.

''Look, we love each other, alright. We love each other very much. Incest has no meaning to us. And besides, on the Saiyan planet, there was no such thing as incest.'' Pan said in a matter of fact voice.

''But this is NOT PLANET VEGETA. THIS IS EARTH. And on Earth, we don't accept such disgusting things. Wait, so that's the reason why you two went to space. isn't it? ANSWER ME.''

''Yes, it was.''

''So then, did you start a affair while you were in space or even before that?''

''Before.''

''Since when did this even start?''

''Even before the Shadows Dragon came back.'' Goku said while standing up.

Gohan couldn't believe his ears. Not only did Goku have a affair with Pan, they were married now, and to make matters worse, he cheated on his mother.''You know what, dad. You've made some mistakes in the past, but I always forgave you. But cheating on my mother, that is UNFORGIVABLE.''

Goku just stared at Gohan, remaining silent with hardly any emotion in his eyes. ''I'm sorry, Gohan.''

''Sorry. SORRY. So now you're sorry. You know what, I'll take Pan with me and make sure she'll never see you again. You're dead to me now.''

''Hey, he's your father. You can't talk to him like that.'' Pan said with a slightly angry voice.

''And now you're defending him? Do you know what he has done to you. All... this... is unhealthy. He has given your a abnormal relationship. You are coming with me and you'll never see him again. And if he tries to get in contact with you, I'LL KILL HIM.''

Gohan grabbed Pan's wrist and violently dragged her with him. ''Gohan, listen to me!''

Hearing his father's voice made him even more furious. ''Don't you tell me WHAT TO DO.'' And Gohan punched him in the face again. ''I don't want to see you ever again, like I said, YOU'RE DEAD TO ME NOW. Come on, Pan, let's go.'' Gohan contiued to drag Pan with him.

''No, I don't want to. Dad, let me go. You're hurting me. Stop!''

Hearing Gohan hurting his love, Goku suddenly turned mad. ''LET HER GO.''

''You're in no position to say anything. So just SHUT UP BEFORE I GET REALLY MAD.''

''I said: LET HER GO.''

''Why, you piece of...'' As Gohan turned around, he saw a look in Goku's eyes that scared the living hell outta of him. Never has he seen Goku so angry before, not even when Freeza killed Krillin before his very eyes. Pan saw the look in Goku's eyes too, and she was afraid that if Gohan did not let her go, Goku could seriously harm Gohan, or worse, kill him.''

''I'll say it one more time: LET.. HER.. GO.''

''No. NEVER.'' And so Goku turned SSJ4 and dashed towards Gohan, but Pan jumped right in front of Gohan.

''STOP.'' Pan screamed at the top of her lungs, causing Goku to stop right in front her.

Goku then realized what he was trying to do. He wasn't just planning on punching Gohan. He was actually willing to kill him, his own son. He couldn't believe he actuallu had those thoughts. Goku fell on the ground, shaking, reverting back to his normal form and crying.

''Goku.'' Pan was trying to comfort him. Gohan felt bad of all a sudden. Seeing his dad cry in front of him like that, made him sad.

''I'm sorry, Gohan. I really am. I never meant to hurt you or your mother. I'm sorry.'' Goku said inbetween his cries.

Gohan didn't know what to say. He wanted to forgive his father, but he couldn't just do that, not after everything he has done. ''I think it would be best if I just leave now.''

''Yeah, that would be best.'' Pan said still comforting Goku.

Without any goodbyes, Gohan left Goku's house. After a few minutes of crying Goku finally stood up. Goku and Pan stared at each other in the eyes. Pan felt that tears were beginning to well up and buried herself in Goku's chest.

''Oh, Goku.''

Goku help Pan really tight. ''Pan, I'm sorry.''

''Don't worry about it, Goku.'' Pan said finally letting her tears go. ''How are we gonna fix this?''

''I don't know, but we'll find a way. I guarantee it.''


	27. Chapter 27 Completing the bond

Chapter 27 Completing the bond

''I still can't believe it.'' Gohan thought while flying home. ''What were they thinking? How in the hell could they even think of doing something like that? Certainly I've taught my daughter better than this. So how?'' Gohan sighed. ''I should have known something was up with those two. They started to spend even more time with each other, and Pan was a lot more cheery than usual. And, she seems pretty happy with dad... NO! It's a unnatural relationship. It's not that I want her to be happy, but I want her to be someone more... well, there's really nothing wrong with dad, actually. He's strong, kindhearted, and... and also her GRANDFATHER. Come on, Gohan, she's your daughter. You have to put a stop to this. But...'' Gohan sighed again. ''I'll go back tomorrow, and talk to them. And hopefully, things will not turn ugly.'' Gohan thought remembering Goku's facial expression and the rage in his eyes.

Gohan noticed he was nearing his home and after he went in, Videl immediately knew that something was wrong.

''Gohan, where have you been? What's wrong?''

''Uh, no... nothing's wrong. I'm fine.''

''Did something happen at your father's place?''

''No, nothing happened.''

''Then what's wrong?''

''Nothing.'' Gohan said with a slighty raised voice.

''Well, okay then. You're just in time for dinner.''

''I'm not hungry.'' Gohan said while walking upstairs, leaving Videl dumbfounded.

''Gohan, not hungry? Now I know there's something wrong.''

''Okay, tomorrow I'm going back to dad. And this time, I will try to keep myself calm. I suppose they can at least explain it. I know they explained it a bit, but I really didn't give any attention to it due to my rage. And because I didn't want to hear it. So, now, I have a new little brother, but I'm also his grandfather. And that's one of the reasons incest isn't accepted here on Earth. How are they gonna explain to Goku jr. that I'm his big brother and his grandfather at the same time? This is so messed up. I absolutely cannot tell Videl or Goten about this. For now we'll have to keep it between us three.'' Little did he know, that Trunks and Vegeta already know about Goku and Pan's affair.

After a few hours of thinking, Gohan fell asleep.

Back at Son's Residence...

''Mom, who was that man who was here today?''

''I'll explain it all later, Goku. Now, go to sleep.'' Pan said while tucking him in.

''Okay, mom. Goodnight''

''Goodnight, dear.'' Pan said after she gave him a kiss on his forehead.

Goku was sitting on the couch in the living, rethinking of what happened and what could've happened if Pan didn't stop him.

''So, ready to go to bed?'' Pan asked Goku who was still far, far away in his thoughts.

''Hello, Earth to Goku.''

''Huh, oh, sorry, Pan. What's up?''

''Are you ready to go to bed?''

''Uhh, yeah. I really need some sleep.''

After they went upstairs, and got in bed, not a word has been spoken. Both of them were trying to sleep, but he events of today and what could happen in the future were bugging them.

4 Hours later, Goku was still wide awake. Pan finally managed to close her eyes and sleep, but not long after that, she awoke.

''Can't sleep huh?'' Goku asked her noticing Pan opened her eyes.

''No. You?''

''I can't sleep either. I have been staring at the ceilling for hours.''

''It's just... I was wondering...''

''Hm? What?''

''I was wondering what is going to happen to us. You saw how angry my dad was today. I have a feeling he is going to break us apart, for good.''

''Pan, don't talk like that. I will never, ever leave you. Not even for your dad, nobody, you hear?''

''I know you won't, but I just have a bad feeling about this.''

''Pan, don't worry. I won't let anyone break the bond we have.'' Then, something popped in Goku's mind. ''And to make sure that won't happen, there is still one more thing we have to do.''

''What? What do you mean?''

''Well, Vegeta told me about this once. Um... when we Saiyans have a special bond with someone, we have to make sure that bond won't be broken by claiming them.''

''Claiming them?''

''We... We bite each other.''

''Bite?''

''Yeah, that's how we claim our mates.''

''Why didn't you tell me about this before?''

''I don't know. I had a feeling you wouldn't approve me biting you.''

''Well, if it strengthens our bond, then I don't care. Let's do it.''

''Really?''

''Yes. I know our bond is already incredibly strong, but I want to make sure we stay together forever. I love you and I don't want to lose you.''

''Okay then.''

''Okay ummm... where do you need to bite me?''

''I believe it was in the neck.''

''Okay.'' Pan bowed her head to the right. Goku bit down onto Pan's neck. A few drops of blood fell on the sheets. Pan was now Goku's official mate and now it was time to make Goku Pan's official mate. Pan bit down onto Goku's neck. Because Goku has fought more than Pan, his skin was a bit harder to bite through, but after a while, Pan managed to mark him. After the blood dried up, they suddenly felt like nothing could stop them.

''Goku, I have a question.''

''Hm? Go ahead.''

''Did you ever mark grandma? She was your wife for more than 50 years, though.''

''Um.. no, I didn't. I wanted to, but it didn't feel right to me. But with you... call me crazy that I'm saying this to my own granddaughter, but with you, it feels so... right... natural. Too bad your father won't approve this. Or anyone else for that matter.''

''We'll figure it out. Sooner or later.''

''I hope so.''

''I know so.'' Pan said with certainty in her voice.

Goku gave her a kiss on the lips. ''Goodnight, my love.''

''Goodnight, honey.''

After a few minutes, something popped into Goku's mind again. ''Hey, Pan, I totally forgot to ask Dende to make some new Dragonb... She's asleep already. Oh well, I will visit Dende tomorrow and we'll see what he can do.''


	28. Chapter 28 Uh oh

Chapter 28 Uh oh

The next day,

Gohan was making himself ready to visit Goku and Pan again. He was trying to keep himself calm as he didn't want to go in a fit of rage like yesterday. But what could you expect? Hearing that your father has a affair with your own daughter would've made anyone pissed off.

''Bye, Videl, I'm off to go to my dad and Pan again.''

''Again? You went to them yesterday.''

''Yeah, well, uhhhh... we have a lot of catching up to do.'' Gohan said nervously. ''Well, bye.''

''Bye.'' Videl said while waving. ''You can't fool me, Gohan. You are hiding something, And I'm gonna find out what it is. I'll follow him, and since my ki is very low, he won't even notice it.'' Videl thought while following Gohan.

''I still can't believe that they had a affair.'' Gohan thought while flying towards Goku's house. ''Did they even think about how wrong it is? No, I'm sure they have, but still... But can I accept this? If dad wasn't her grandfather, then I would've accepted this, but...'' Gohan sighed. ''Pan did say something about that incest isn't known on planet Vegeta. But where did they get this information from? The only one who knows about the Saiyans so much is... You gotta be kidding me. Vegeta knows about them? Why does he know, and I didn't? Wait, that's a stupid question. Of course they wouldn't tell me. They knew that I would've gotten so angry. But I don't think I can stop them anymore. They are married and they have a kid. So, what I am going to do? And I don't want to rip the family apart. Oh, I'm almost there.''

''Hmm, so he is going to Goku and Pan after all. Then, why does he act like he's trying to hide something from me? It doesn't make any sense. Or do Goku, Gohan and Pan have some sort of secret?'' Videl thought while seeing Gohan landing in front of Goku's house.

Gohan knocked on the door. ''Pan? Dad? Are you there?'' Goku opened the door.

''Oh, Gohan. It's you.'' Goku said a bit surprised.

''Look, dad, I just wanted to talk to you for a while, about... you know.''

''Okay then, come in.''

After Gohan closed the door, Videl landed near a window. ''Damn it, I can't hear anything. The windows are too thick. But maybe they have something here that they are hiding from me. I'll find out soon enough.''

''Uhm, dad, I'm... I'm sorry I punched you... I... Everything just went black before my eyes and...''

''You don't need to apologize, son. Who wouldn't be mad after you found that... well, I don't have to say it again, I guess.'' Pan then came downstairs together with Goku jr.

''Mom, it's that scary man again.''

''Goku, you just go upstairs and play for a while.'' Goku jr. nodded and ran upstairs. ''Hey, dad.''

''Oh, Pan. It's a good thing you're here. I wanted to talk to the both of you.''

''If you're trying to break us apart again, then you might as well just leave.'' Pan said crossing her arms.

''No, I know that I can't seperate you two.''

''Huh?'' Goku and Pan said at the same time, completely shocked at Gohan's response.

''I have been thinking, and I think that, how should I explain it...ummm... well, I think that, no matter what I do, or anyone else for that matter, will break the bond you two have. I know I sound a bit crazy now, since I was trying to stop this affair yesterday, and now I'm here saying that I won't be trying to seperate you two. But you two are already married, and you have a kid. So I don't see the point in stopping this anymore. But I want you to know, that I do think that this affair is very wrong. And I don't think that I will be able to accept this,ever, but I do want you two to be happy, and if you two are happy together, then there is nothing I can do about it.''

''Wow, I... I wasn't expecting to hear that. Goku said with a shocked expression on his face.

''Yeah, dad. I didn't expect you to accept this so easily.''

''Well, I'm a bit surprised myself, to be honest. I love the both of you very much and I just want you to be happy. And I know that if I seperate you, you two would only hate me for that.''

''But I guess you won't forgive me for cheating on your mother?''

''I don't think I won't, but the past is the past. Let's focus on the present and the future.''

''I'm just glad you don't hate me or anything like that. I don't know what to do if you or Goten wouldn't talk to me anymore.''

''Now that you mention him, how are we gonna explain it to him?''

''What are they talking about? I can't hear anything. Damn these windows.'' Videl thought trying to listen what they are talking about.

''Yeah, I don't know about that. I think that if we see him, we'll just explain everything to him. We have been hiding this for so many years. We can't hide it forever, you know.''

''Yeah, you're right about that.'' Goku said with his usual Son grin.

''I still cannot fully believe that they are married. And I am surprised that I have been able to accept this so quickly. But... they do look good together, and so happy. But why did they have to be family? It doesn't make any sense. It really looks like they are made for each other.'' Gohan thought while staring at Goku and Pan.

''Is there something wrong, Gohan?''

''Uh, no. Everything's fine. But... about Goku jr. I guess he wants to know who I am, right?''

''Yeah, but he also thinks you're a bit scary.'' Pan said while smiling.

''Can't blame him for that.'' Gohan said with his Son grin, before they all started to laugh.

''You know, I really thought we wouldn't be able to do this anymore.''

''I know what you mean, dad. And I thought that too. That's one of the reasons why I accepted your relationship. But I don't want you to be all kissy and that stuff when I'm around. I don't want to see that.''

''Hahahahahah. Don't worry about that, Gohan. We won't.''

''Okay then. Back to the subject. What are we gonna tell Goku jr?''

''Well, do you think Goku jr. will believe us if we said that dad was your son?'' Pan asked Goku.

''I don't think he will. I mean, dad looks a lot younger than me due to the fact he became a child again.''

''So, I guess the best option is to say that Gohan is Pan's father.'' Goku said while scrating his head.

''That would be best.''

''Okay then.'' Pan walked towards the stairs. ''Goku. can you come down for a second.'' Goku jr came down and saw that Gohan was still there.

''Mom, that scary man is still here.''

''Don't worry, Goku. He won't do anything to you. There is something we have to tell you.''

''That kid, he looks exactly like Goku. But who is his mother? Chichi died like almost 20 years ago, so it can't be hers.'' Videl thought when she saw Goku jr.

''Goku, this man, is my father. So that means he's your grandfather.''

''My... grandfather?''

''Is this the reason why Gohan is acting so strange? But why would he act like he's trying to hide something if this kid is the spitting image of Goku. Not to mention that it is his little brother. So why would he hide something like that? I have to know what's going on here.'' Videl thought while walking towards the door. ''Okay, what the hell is going on here?'' Videl yelled as she opened the door by force.

''Videl, what are you doing here?''

''I thought you were hiding something from me, so I followed you.''

''Damn it, her ki is low so I would have a hard time sensing it. And since I was so far away in my thoughts... This is bad. Very, very bad.''

''So, Gohan, what are you trying to hide from me? And who's the kid's mother? I want some answers now.'' Videl said in a very demanding way.

''Okay then. It seems like we can't keep this a secret from you anymore, mom. I'll tell you.'' Pan took a deep breath. ''Dad doesn't have anything to hide from you.''

''Oh thank Kami. I thought he had something major going on that I wasn't supposed to know. But about the kid. Goku is obviously the father. So who is his mother?''

''Well, you see, uh... I'm his mother.'' Gohan and Goku both looked at Pan with a ''what the hell'' expression and were very afraid of Videl's reaction.

It was silent for a moment. ''What... did you say?''

''I'm the kid's mother.''

Videl couldn't believe her ears. Her Pan, has a son with Goku, Pan's grandfather. All this was a bit too much for her, and Videl collapsed.


	29. Chapter 29

Chapter 29

''Mom... mom, wake up... mom.''

''Damn it, Pan. Did you have to go and say that?''

''Well, it's not like we could've kept it a secret anymore.''

''But still... we could've come up with some sort of excuse.''

''Like what?''

''I don't know, maybe something like that dad has a child with someone in space.''

''Gohan, calm down. Pan is right. We can't keep this a secret anymore. Videl would've found out sooner or later. Now, let's take her to the couch.'' After Gohan and Goku carried Videl to the couch, Goku, Gohan and Pan were trying to figure out what to do

''So... what are we gonna do now?'' Goku asked a bit nervously.

''I don't think that there is anything we can do.''

Gohan sighed. ''This sucks. Videl is gonna be super pissed when she wakes up. Ohhh man.''

10 minutes later, Videl finally woke up.

''Oh, my head. Where am I?'' Videl said while waking up.

''Mom, you're awake.''

''What happened?''

''Don't you remember what happened?'' Gohan asked hoping she didn't remember any of it.

''I.. I remember following Gohan, thinking he had something to hide from me. Then you three were talking...'' Videl was recollecting her memories for a minute. ''Then I saw a kid. He looked exactly like Goku, and then...'' Videl was trying to remember what happened then. Gohan ,Goku and Pan noticed how long it took and were a bit relieved that she couldn't remember it, but after a while, Videl was able to remember it, and got angry in a instant and turned her face to Goku. ''YOU.'' Videl screamed pointing towards Goku. ''How could you? Having a kid with your own granddaughter. Are you sick or something? How could you do this to my Pan?'' Videl said while Gohan was holding her back. ''Gohan, let go of me. Did you hear what she said? She is the mother of your father's child. Do you think that's normal?'' Videl noticed that Gohan hadn't had one tiny bit of rage. ''Why aren't you angry? Are you deaf or something? Pan, your daughter is the mother of your father's child.''

''I know, Videl, I know.''

''Then why aren't you mad or something?'' Gohan turned his face to the ground. ''Oh my God. You already knew about this. So that's why you were acting so strange?''

''I... I just found out yesterday. When I found out about them, I was really mad.''

''And you didn't tell me. What kind of father are you? You're letting your daughter having sex with her own grandfather. Are you all messed up or something? Do you know how wrong this is? This is... disgusting.''

''Mom, stop it. Me and Goku don't care how wrong it is. We love each other, and that's all that matters to us.''

''But he is your grandfather. How could you even have such feelings for him?'' Videl turned her face to Goku again. ''You did this to her. You probably did some trick on her to make her love you.''

''No, that's not true.'' Goku said trying to defend himself.

''You make me sick.''Videl said before slapping Goku in the face.

''Man, I really get hit a lot lately.'' Goku said while rubbing his face.

''Mom, that's enough.'' Pan said while jumping in between Videl and Goku.

''Pan, why are you defending him?''

''Because I love him, and he's my husband, and-'' Pan got cut off by Videl before she could finish her sentence.

''Hold on a sec. Your husband? You two can't marry. You are his granddaughter.''

''Remember when we left to go and explore some planets?''

''You mean...?''

''We got married on Yardrat.''

''No, you... all of you... you are all sick. I always knew I couldn't have a normal family due to Gohan being a half-Saiyan, but this... this is just... too crazy. ''

''I'm sorry, mom, but you can't control your feelings.''

''Videl, I''

''No, back off. I don't want you near me. You're just as sick as them.''

''Videl, please, I..''

''No, stay away from me.'' Videl ran outside and flew back home.

''Damn it... damn it, damn it, DAMN IT.''

''Gohan, I'm... I'm sorry.''

''No, it's... it's okay, dad. She just needs a little time for herself, that's all.

''Are you gonna be okay, dad?'' Pan asked her father with a soft voice.

''I will be. Don't worry about me.''

''How can they? They are family. I have taught my daughter better than this, haven't I? What's wrong with them? Don't they realize that it is incest? And Gohan, he already knew about it and didn't even bother to tell me. And why, because it involves his father? No matter how much they love each other, it is wrong. And I don't want my only daughter to have that kind of a relationship. I have to end this. But how do I do it? Maybe I should contact Goten. He would be super pissed when he hears about this. Maybe he can help me.''


	30. Chapter 30 Leave us alone

Chapter 30 Leave us alone

Videl just came home. ''Okay, I need to calm down for a bit. But How? How can I calm down after what I'd just heard? I always knew Goku and Pan were close, but not this close. This is insane, disgusting. I need to stop this. I'm going to call Goten. Don't worry, Pan. I'm going to give you a normal life.'' Videl said while dialing Goten's life. ''Come on, pick up.''

''Hello?'' Goten answered.

''Hey, Goten.''

''Oh, hey, Videl, how are you doing?''

''I'm fine... Well, actually, I'm not...''

''Why? Is there something wrong?''

''Well, it's about Goku and Pan. They... uhhhh... Look, can you come over here? I need to talk to you personally.''

''Okay, I'll see you in a few minutes.''

''Okay, bye.''

''Bye.'' Goten said while hanging up. ''That's weird. Why does she want to talk to me? Gohan is Pan's father, so shouldn't she talk to him instead of me? Oh well, I'll figure it out once I get there, I guess.'' And so Goten flew towards Gohan's house.

Meanwhile at Goku's house,

''This sucks. Do you think that mom is gonna try something, dad?''

''Knowing her probably. And she won't quit either. I know I had a hard time when I first attended high school. She was always keeping an eye on me. And when I was the Great Saiyaman, she was always trying to figure out my identity. It was rough.''

''I see. But no matter what she does, Goku and I, we can't be seperated.''

''I don't know about that, Pan. Your mother really wants to break you two apart. And believe me, she will.''

''Don't worry, dad. She won't.''

'''How can you be so sure?''

''I just know it.'' Pan said full of confidence.

''Well, if you say so.''

''Oh yeah, Gohan.''

''Yes, dad?''

''I was wondering, where did Vegeta go to? I couldn't sense his ki when we got back to Earth.''

''Well, after Bulma died, Vegeta saw no reason to be on Earth anymore. He said something about that Trunks and Bra are adults now, so he just left. I don't know why, but he seemed... different somehow.''

''Well, his wife died. They were married for a long time, so I think it's only logical that he won't be the same.''

''Yeah, I guess.''

''Too bad. I wanted to spar with him for a bit.''

''Well, how about we have a little saprring match, dad? I don't want to be thinking about this whole situation anyway.''

''Okay, then. Pan, we'll be outside for a while.''

''Okay, Goku. Have fun you two.''

''We will. Okay, Gohan, let's go.''

''Oh wait, Goku. I think Goku jr. would like to spar for a bit aswell.''

''That's fine by me. The more the merrier.''

''Goku? Goku, where are you?'' Pan called searching for Goku jr.

''Yes, mom?'' Goku jr. ran downstairs.

''Would you like to spar with your father and your grandfather?''

''Of course I want to. I have been waiting so long for this.'' Goku jr said while running towards Goku.

''Okay, kiddo, want to spar with your old man?''

''Yeah.'' Goku jr said with excitement. ''And can you teach me how to become that SSJ thing?''

''Well, maybe not today. But we will soon. I promise.''

''Well, okay then.''

''Okay, let's go.'' Goku said while flying in the air.

Back at Gohan's house,

Goten just arrived at Gohan's house. ''Hello? Videl? Gohan? It's me, Goten.''

''Hey, Goten, come in.'' Videl said after opening the door. ''Do you want something to drink or something?''

''No, I'm good. Hey, where's Gohan? Is he on a businesstrip again?''

''Your brother is at your father's place.'' Videl said a bit annoyed.

''Oh, okay.'' Goten said a bit nervous, noticing Videl's irritated voice. ''So, what's up with my father and Pan?''

''You may want to sit down. What I'm about to tell you is... it's very... disturbing.''

''Okay, if you say so.'' Goten went to sit on the couch. Videl grabbed a chair and went to sit near Goten.

Videl sighed. ''This is something that I actually don't even want to say, but I have to stop this madness, so...''

''What is she talking about?'' Goten thought very confused.

''Your father... and Pan... they... they have a affair.''

''...What?''

''I know this sounds crazy...''

''You're kidding right?''

''I'm not, Goten. It's the truth.''

''But how? She is his granddaughter. How could they...? What the hell is wrong with them?''

''It's worse that just a affair.''

''How can it be worse then... that...disgusting kind of... thing?''

''Well, they got married.''

''WHAT?''

''And they even have a kid. He's about 4 years old or so.''

''What the hell? What the hell is wrong with them? Don't they realize that this stuff is wrong? This... this is... This is sick. This is not normal.'' Goten said as he felt his anger growing. ''Does... does Gohan know about this?''

''Yes. Yes, he does.''

''Then why didn't he do anything about it? His fricking daughter is having sex with our father. Is there something wrong with him too?''

''I don't know. He seems fine about it if you ask me.''

Goten was then picturing Goku having sex with Pan, making his rage grow. ''No, Pan. How could dad do this? How could he just... NO. THAT ASSHOLE IS GONNA PAY.'' Goten went SSJ and flew towards Goku's house.''

''Ahh, damn it. I better follow him.'' Videl said while flying as fast as she could.

Back to Goku's house,

Pan was watching Goku, Gohan and Goku jr train through the window. ''I never thought that I would see this... ever. My dad sparring with my love and my son. I never thought that dad would accept my relationship with Goku. Just a shame that mom won't do the same thing. But no matter how you look at it, our relationship is very wrong. But nothing's gonna stand in my and Goku's way. We love each other. And that's enough for us, not matter how wrong this is.'' Pan thought until she noticed a ki that was coming this way. ''Huh, who is that? It's a very strong ki. Wait a second. Is that uncle Goten?''

Gohan was about to land a punch on Goku, but Goku dodged it. Goku jr flew towards Goku and tried to kick him, but Goku also dodged that one.

''Well, da... uhhh, I mean... Goku. You're pretty fast.''

''Well, Gohan, you're not bad yourself. I thought you would've been weaker in times of peace, but it looks like you're as strong as ever.'' Goku then noticed a ki flying in their direction. ''Hey, isn't that Goten's ki?''

''Yeah, that is Goten.'' Gohan was wondering why Goten was in his SSJ form. ''Don't tell me... Is it possible he knows about you two?''

''How? We haven't seen him for years, due to the fact we were in space and all.''

''But why would he...? He's here.''

''Dad. How could you?'' Goten asked with rage in his voice.

''How could I what?''

''DON'T PLAY DUMB WITH ME. Videl told me everything. Now where is Pan?''

''Goku, could you bring your mom for me?''

''Okay, daddy.'' Goku jr said while flying back home.

''Mom? Mom?'' Goku jr yelled as he opened the door.

''Yes, Goku?''

''Dad asked me to go and get you.''

''Okay.'' Pan wanted to fly towards Goku and Gohan, but noticed that Goten was also there. ''So it was uncle Goten that I sensed.'' Pan thought. ''Umm, Goku, I think it would be best if you just stay here okay. Mommy and daddy will take care of this.''

''Okay, mom.''

Pan flew towards Goku, Gohan and Goten. ''Hey, Uncle Goten.''

''Don't you hey me, Pan. Do you two know what you have done?''

''How do you...?''

''Your mother told me everything. I can't believe this. You are his granddaughter. What the hell were you two thinking?''

''Goten, we know how wrong this actually is, but we love each other and-''

''NO! SHUT UP.'' Goten screamed as he punched Goku in the face.

''Man, I really get hit a lot lately.'' Goku said with the emphasis on really.

''Stay away from him.'' Pan yelled.

''No, you should stay away from him, Pan. He is a sick pervert.'' Just then Videl arrived to the scene.

''Mom, why did you tell uncle Goten about us?''

''Because I felt that he needs to know what's going on with his family. I want you to see that a relationship with your grandfather is wrong.''

''I know it is wrong.''

''Then why do you continue this insanity?''

''Because I love him.''

''What the hell is wrong with you, Pan? He is your grandfather. You can't love him in that way.'' Goten yelled at Pan.

''Well, I do. And nothing will ever stop me from doing so.''

''No, Pan, listen. All I want for you is to live a normal life. You can't live a normal life if your husband is your grandfather.''

''Well, maybe I don't want to live a normal life. Did you ever think about that?''

''But, Pan, this is just... disgusting. This is wrong.''

''And I don't care if it's wrong or not. We love each other. We are married and we have a kid together, so deal with it.''

''Really, Pan? Is that the kind of life you want to have? Having your grandfather as your husband? You must be outta your mind. You two need to find some help.'' Goten said while pointing at Goku and Pan. ''Maybe then you two realize what you're-''

''JUST SHUT THE HELL UP.'' Pan snapped. ''Nothing you can do will break us apart. Here, you see this?'' Pan pointed at the bite mark in her neck. ''This has permanently bonded me and Goku together. There is nothing you can do anymore. So why don't you all just leave us alone?''

''Pan, you are crazy... you...'' Goten's rage got the best of him, and he blasted a ki blast at Pan, causing her to fall on the ground.

''Goten, what did you do that for?''

''Because they are sick. And you, Gohan, are the same. How could you know about this and not do one thing to stop this? You're her father for crying outloud. So why? Why didn't you try to stop this?''

''Because of that.'' Gohan said as he turned to see Goku.

''You... will... pay... for that... Goten.'' Goku said with rage in his voice, causing Goten's body to shiver.

Goku teleported infront of Goten and gave him a headbutt. Then Goku turned SSJ4 and began to choke Goten. ''If you ever, ever hurt Pan in anyway, I swear you will be facing the consequences. Even if you are my son.''

''Dad, p..p-p-please, l-l-let me g-g-g-o.''

Pan recovered from the blast Goten gave her, and was shocked to see Goku choking Goten. ''Goku, stop it.'' Pan yelled.

Hearing Pan's voice calmed Goku down, and he let Goten go. ''Goten, are you alright? Videl asked him.

''Yeah, I-I-I think so. What the hell, dad? You almost killed me. Have you gone insane or something?''

Gohan answered Goten's question instead of Goku. ''I don't think this has to do anything with being crazy. I think it's got something to do with dad being a full blooded Saiyan. Remember the stories Vegeta used to tell us. Whenever you hurt a Saiyan's mate, they start to act like animals.'' Goku reverted back to his normal form, turned around and flew towards Pan.

''But, those marks... on their neck. Pan said that they are permanently bonded now. So does that mean we can't do anything to stop this?'' Goten asked Gohan.

''I'm afraid not, Goten. The best thing we can do is just accept this.''

''NO! I won't! This is sick.''

''Do you want dad to kill you, Goten? You saw what he just did. Who knows what he'll do if you really do break them apart.''

''Still, I have to try. I want my niece to have a normal life, not this... sick... pervertedness.''

'''Do you want to give your niece a normal life, or do you want your father to go on rampage that could endanger the entire universe?''

''Hmph, I'm outta here.'' Goten said while flying home, leaving Gohan and Videl alone.

''What are we going to do, Gohan?''

''Don't you understand? There is nothing we can do. We should just let it be.''

''But... no... I can't accept this...''

''Well, you really don't have a choice. And Pan is happy together with my father. I was with them for a few hours.''

''But I can't accept this pervertedness. It's wrong.''

''They will only hate you for standing in the way of their happiness. Do you want your only daughter to hate you?''

''No, but it's disgusting. Wrong. I want her to be happy but I can't accept this.''

''If you want her to be happy, then you have to accept it. For Pan.''

It was silent for a while. ''I'm going home. Are you coming too?''

Gohan was a bit surprised. Merely two hours before she was telling Gohan to stay away from her. ''O-okay then. Hey, dad, Pan. We're leaving.''

''Okay Gohan, bye.''

''Bye, dad.'' Pan said while waving.

Pan sighed and walking back inside. ''Great. Now uncle Goten knows about it too. I should've known mom would talk to Goten. Oh yeah, and WHY THE HELL WERE YOU CHOKING HIM?''

''I don't know. When he blasted you, I felt so angry and I just wanted to make him suffer.''

''But that was no reason to choke him. He's your son.''

''I know, but... I think it has something to do with being a Saiyan. Vegeta always told us that whenever someone hurts a Saiyans mate, they want to hurt that person, no matter who it is.''

''That's just great.'' Pan said sarcastically.

''Hey, I can't help it. Don't tell me you don't feel angry when someone hits me.''

''Of course I do, but I don't want to choke them or something.''

''But that's because your mostly human, so your Saiyan genes don't work as well as mine.''

''Whatever, I think I need to lie down for a while. All this has made me very tired.''


	31. Ch 31 A baby brother or sister?

Chapter 31 A baby brother or sister? The dark prince returns!

A month has passed since the big fight between Goten, Videl, Gohan, Goku and Pan. Goten hasn't been seen since, but Gohan and Videl often visit Goku, Pan and Goku jr. While both Gohan and Videl have trouble accepting this relationship, Gohan seems to be a lot more easy with it than Videl. Videl still doesn't want to talk to Goku at all, and every time she looks at Pan, she has this disappointing look in her face. It didn't really bother Pan. She loves her mom to death and she doesn't want her mom to hate her or something, but there has been something else on her mind for a couple of days now. And the thought of it only made her happier. Goku has noticed this, and when we asked why Pan is in such a happy mood, she just tells him that it's nothing. She is just happy.

But Pan wasn't just happy for no reason. No. The truth was that Pan was pregnant again. And she hasn't told anyone yet. She was planning to tell Goku jr. first, then Gohan and maybe Videl, and lastly Goku. There were times that it would almost slip out of her mouth while talking to Goku, but she was just able to hold it in. She still feels a little uneasy to tell Gohan and Videl, but they will find out about it anyways so she might as well tell them.

Although she wanted to tell Goku jr. first that he was getting a baby brother or sister, it was a bit hard because he and Goku were always together training or fishing. But today she got lucky. Since Goku and Goku jrs training was a bit intense, he probably felt a bit tired and he would be unable to wake up early in the morning. But Goku didn't want to go alone.

''Hey Pan. Is Goku already awake? I wanted to go fishing with him.''

''No. He isn't. I guess the training session you 2 did yesterday was a bit too intense.''

''Aww man. Oh well. I guess I'll just wait for him.''

''Shit. And here I thought I could tell Goku jr. when he wakes up. Dende must hate me.'' While Goku wanted to wait for Goku jr. to wake up, his stomach wouldn't let him, as it growled like it hasn't had any food for days. ''Well, I guess your stomach won't allow you to wait.''

''Nah, it's okay. My stomach can wait.''

Pan was very suprised at his response. Goku was really willing to wait for his food. ''But it's not like that every time you go fishing you ''have'' to take Goku jr with you. I don't think that you can go alone for this one time. I'm sure he'll understand.''

''I know, but... I... I don't know... it's just that... I feel like I have to have him around me. I want to be there for him with everything. Is that so bad?''

''No, but there comes a time that kids need to learn to do things on their own. Mommy and daddy won't be here forever, right?''

''I know. You're right. I think I'm like this because I already kinda screwed it up with my first 2 children. Now I got a 3rd chance to prove that I am really capable of being a good father. And I don't think I will have anymore children.''

''Don't be so sure.'' Pan whispered.

''What was that?'' Goku asked while looking up to Pan.

''Huh? I said nothing.''

''Yes you did. I heard you say something. What was it?''

''It's nothing.'' Just when Goku was about to say something his stomach growled again, and this time even louder. ''Just... listen to your stomach and go fishing or whatever. Goku jr. wouldn't mind skipping it one time.''

''Are you sure, Pan?''

''Yes, I'm sure. Now just go.''

''Did I do something bad?''

''Why do you ask that?''

''Because you look like you want me to leave. That's why I ask you: Did I do something bad?''

''No, you didn't do anything bad. Now just go. And make sure you catch a big one.''

Goku smile grew wide, relieved that he didn't do anything bad or something. ''Okay, I will. Bye.'' Goku said as he waved while running towards the nearest lake.

''Finally. Now I need to wake up Goku jr.'' Pan didn't really need to because Goku jr. was standing behind her.

''Morning mom.'' Goku jr. said a while rubbing his eyes and startling Pan. ''Huh? Did I scare you?''

''No. Not really. Just a little bit.'' She noticed that Goku jr. was looking around like he was searching for something or someone. ''What's wrong, Goku?'' Pan asked while she already knew what he was going to ask. Or at least she had a sense.

''Where is dad?''

''I knew he was going to ask that.'' ''Uhm, daddy went out to go fishing.''

''Awww. Couldn't he wait for me? I wanted to go with him.''

''And he wanted to wait for you, but his stomach growled so loudly, so I said that you wouldn't mind skipping it one time. You don't mind, right?''

''Well, I really wanted to go, but, I'm still really tired. We trained really hard yesterday. So I guess this one time... I guess I don't mind.''

''Okay. I actually also wanted you to stay here because I want to tell you something.''

''Okay. What is it?'' Goku asked very curious.

''Well, mommy has some great news. Last week I found out that I will be having another baby.''

Goku jrs facial expression became suprised, and then became overjoyed. ''S-so you... you mean...''

''That's right. You're getting a baby brother. Or a baby sister.''

''YES. WOOHOO. I will become a big brother. I will finally have a kid to play and train with. I actually hope it's a girl.'' Goku said very estatic.

''A girl? Why? Don't you want a baby brother?'' Pan asked a bit confused.

''Well, I do, but, if it's a girl, we can do all sorts of things together that involve boys vs. girls. Then me and dad can tag-team against you and my sister. Or we can do mixed teams and... and-''

''Eheheheh. You shouldn't keep your hopes up though. I'm still don't know if it will be a boy or a girl.''

''What? But... but when do you know if it will be a boy or a girl?''

''I guess he or she will not be born for at least 7 months. Then we will know for sure.''

''7 Months? But... that... feels like forever.'' Goku jr. said a bit sad.

''Don't you worry, Goku. Those 7 months will be over before you know it. And then we can happily welcome our new little member of the family.'' Pan said with a smile on her face.''But can you promise me something?''

''Uh, yeah. Okay. What is it?''

''Promise me that you won't tell your father. I want to tell him myself.''

''Oh, okay. Sure thing, mom.''

''Okay then. Now I only got to tell your grandpa, and lastly your father.'' Pan said to Goku jr. but it was then that she felt Gohan's ki nearing towards them. ''Oh, speak of the devil. There he is.'' Pan opened the door to see Gohan land in front of her. ''Hey papa.''

''Hey, Pan. How are you doing?''

''I'm doing just fine. How are things with you and mom? Where is she by the way?''

''We're doing okay. And to answer your other question, the sight of you and father together still sickens her.'' Gohan whispered to Pan so Goku jr. couldn't hear it.

''I see.'' Pan said with a sad face. ''Well, I guess there's nothing we can do about it. Do you want something to drink or eat?''

''No, I'm fine. Thank you.''

''Are you going to tell grandpa the great news, mommy?'' Goku jr. asked Pan still overjoyed.

''Great news? What great news?'' Gohan asked curious what this great news was all about.

''Please don't get mad or anything, but last week I found out that I am pregant.''

''Really? That's great news.'' Gohan said with joy that suprised Pan a bit.

''Wait. So you're not angry?'' Pan said a bit confused as she expected for Gohan to go on a rampage again because Goku ''touched'' his daughter.

''No. Why would I be angry? My daughter is having another baby.''

''Yeah, but I mean, it's still the kid of... you know.''

''Yes, I know, but that doesn't mean I can't be happy about it. Wish I could say the same for your mother.''

''Oh well. Like I said, there's nothing we can do about it.''

''Does dad kn... I mean, does Goku know?''

''No, he doesn't. I wanted to tell him after I'd told you and Goku jr.''

''So where is he now?''

''He went out to go fishing. I'll tell him after we've eaten.''

Meanwhile,

''Great. Now that's a big one. I hope this one is enough for the three of us.'' Goku got out of the water and dried himself off with his ki. As he was about to teleport himself home, he felt a incredible ki nearing Earth. ''Huh? What is this... power I'm sensing? It feels familiar but... evil.''

Back at Goku's house,

''Pan, do you feel that?''

''Feel what? I don't...'' Pan also noticed a incredible power coming to Earth. ''Who's energy is that? It's so powerful.''

''I... I don't know'' It feels familiar, but it's evil.'' Gohan concentrated a little harder and he thinks he knows to who that power belongs. ''Don't tell me that it's... That can't be. If it really is him, then why does his ki feel like pure evil. It doesn't make any sense.''

Back to Goku,

''No. No, it can't be. That evil power can't belong to... It can't be him.'' The evil energy just crashed on Earth. Goku decided to concentrate a little harder to identify the person who just landed. ''It seems that it is true. It's... Vegeta.''

Vegeta just got out of his ship and immediately started searching for huge powers on the planet, and noticed that Goku has returned. ''So, Kakarot. I see that you're returned to Earth. Heheheh. Foolish decision to come back, Kakarot, because this time, I will have your head.'' Vegeta said with a evil smirk.


End file.
